To Live Again
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Jack Thornton, a police officer for the Juneau PD, is a widower, struggling to raise two young daughters and to move past losing his wife to cancer. Beth Thatcher works for a nanny service and is matched with the Thorntons. Will she be able to help him move past his loss and maybe let her in?
1. Chapter 1

Evergreen, Alaska

Beth Thatcher sat down across from her boss, Abigail at Evergreen Childcare.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Ms. Thatcher. I have a placement for you."

Those words were what Beth had been wanting to hear for a long time. Up until this point, every placement has been temporary. She liked having something concrete. Sure.

"That's great. Tell me about the child."

"Children. Five year old Elle and two year old Maggie. Their father is a Police Detective for the Juneau PD."

"And their mother?"

"He's a widower. He has an apartment for you above the garage, but it's attached."

"I'd be living there?"

"Yes. He'd like you to be there tomorrow at 8am to meet the girls and check out the apartment. Then he wants you to start immediately if you agree to his terms."

"Terms?"

"Yes. He wants to discuss them with you tomorrow."

"Alright."

Abigail handed her a file. "Inside is his address and information about the girls. Congratulations Ms. Thatcher."

"Thank you."

Beth could not fathom what his terms were that he needed her to agree to but she needed the job. She wasn't wealthy by any means and she wasn't destitute but she had bills that needed to be paid.

"Thornton," she muttered. It couldn't be him. What were the chances? Thornton had to be a relatively common name.

So the next day at 7:45, she drove up to the gate at the address she was given. She pushed the button on the pad and waited.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Elizabeth Thatcher. I have an 8:00 meeting with a Mr. Thornton."

The gate opened and she drove through and gasped. The house and surroundings were immaculate. The house was big but not overly. However, it was clear that Mr. Thornton had money.

She grabbed her purse and walked up to the door, ringing the bell. She expected a housekeeper or butler or something, but instead a very handsome, well-dressed blast from the past showed up.

"Jack?"

"Beth."

"Wow. It's been like ten years."

"Yes. Come in."

She stepped in and the foyer was equally impressive. "Nice house."

"Thank you." He kept walking so she followed him past a living area with a roaring fireplace to a large eat-in kitchen, perfect if she was a chef. "Have a seat," he told her, taking a seat across from her.

"Where are the children?"

"Asleep. We have about a half hour and they will be awake."

She remembered back in high school. He was a football quarterback. Had a different girlfriend every year, just never her, as much as she wanted it to be. He was happy then too. Always flashing his beautiful smile bookended by sexy dimples. Now, he was so serious. He didn't seem happy at all.

"Ms. Stanton mentioned you have terms that you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Yes. I believe that honesty is the best policy."

"I agree."

"My wife Larissa died about two years ago. Because of my job, I always thought I would be the one to go first. Her cancer had different plans however."

"I'm so sorry, Jack."

"Yes, well, this brings me to my terms. To be quite frank, I looked through the listing of nannies available at Evergreen Childcare and I found you. I know we knew each other back then and that is the reason I chose you. I know of your family and I trust you."

"I take my job seriously. I will take care of your girls as if they are my own."

"That's what I need. My girls need a mother. They need someone who will love them and be there for him if something were to happen to me."

"So you essentially need a wife."

"No…well...Is that weird?"

"A bit, yes. I mean this isn't the 1800s and I'm not a mail order bride." She let out a slightly uncomfortable laugh, trying to diffuse some of the awkwardness. "My job is to care for children. Not be someone's wife."

"Yeah." Jack ran his fingers through his hair. He looked completely overwhelmed. Almost hopeless.

"Look, yes, we knew each other in high school so I'll do this for you. I will care for them. But I'm not going to marry someone I don't love. So that can't be part of the terms."

"Fair enough."

A girl, the older of his two walked into the room carrying her little sister. "Hi there," Beth said with a smile.

"Hi," the older girl said, shifting her sister higher on her hip.

"I'm Beth. Are you Elle?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"So this must be Maggie?"

Maggie put her head on her sister's shoulder and hid her face. "Yes, ma'am," Elle confirmed.

Beth was surprised that neither girl made a move to see their Dad and he didn't greet them either. So Beth held out her hands to Maggie. "May I hold you, sweet girl?" Maggie looked at her for a moment and must have decided she trusted her because she leaned toward Beth. "Hi."

Jack watched for a bit. His heart hurt. They looked so much like their mother and just looking at them brought back memories that still grieved him.

"Dada," Maggie whispered, pointing at her father.

"I know. Why don't you go give him a big hug?"

Beth watched Maggie toddle over to Jack and lift her arms. Jack hesitated but picked her up and received her hug, his eyes filling with tears. Maggie laid her head on his shoulder and stayed that way for a bit.

"Will you show me the apartment where I will be staying?"

"I'll show her, Dad," Elle said, taking her hand.

"Thanks, Elle."

Beth followed Elle down a hall and up the stairs to another hall, stopping at an open doorway. "This is my room. Me and Maggie share."

That was a bit confusing considering there must be at least three other doors in the hallway. "Don't want your own room?"

She shrugged. "I need to be close in case Maggie gets scared."

"You could get your Dad if Maggie was scared."

"No. He works a lot and then sleeps. I can take care of Maggie."

She hoped that Elle only assumed she had to care for her sister and that Jack didn't expect that of her.

"What's in this room?" she asked.

"Bathroom."

"And this one?"

"That's where Uncle Tom sleeps when he comes to watch us."

"Does that happen a lot?"

"No. Just sometimes."

"And this door?"

"That's Daddy's room. We can't go in there."

"I won't."

She opened a door at the end of the hall. "This is where you are going to live until you leave."

"I'm staying, sweetie. If your Dad hires me."

"If you say so. No one ever stays."

"Are you sure you're only five?"

"And three quarters."

Jack walked in then, Maggie asleep in his arms. "What do you think?"

He looked entirely uncomfortable holding her but Beth felt like it was probably good for both of them so she didn't make a move to take her.

"It's very nice."

"Can you start today?"

"I can. But can we talk schedules and expectations?"

He laid Maggie down on the couch and asked Elle to stay with her while he talked to Beth.

They sat down at the table a few feet away. "I need you six days a week. My brother said he will come watch the girls on Sundays."

"You work seven days a week?"

"No. I work six as well."

"So why do you need your brother…." She stopped talking when she saw the look on his face. "I'm not judging the way you take care of your daughters."

"Except that is exactly what you are doing."

"Your girls need their father."

"I need you to take care of them. What I do with the rest of my time is frankly none of your concern."

"Fine." She crossed her arms and stared at him. "Who makes your meals?"

"I eat at the office."

"So I am not expected to cook for you. Only the girls and myself?"

"Correct."

"Very well. Is Elle in kindergarten?"

"Yes. She's on break until the 8th. She needs to be to school by 7:45 and picked up at 2:30."

Beth took out her phone and made notes. "The address for the school?"

He told her and gave her a credit card. "This is for expenses. Gas, food, medical. Just charge everything and give me receipts and I will pay the bill."

"I need time to pack my things and move them here. Can I get maybe half a day to do that?"

"Tell me your address and I will get someone on that."

"I'd like to do it on my own. Thank you though."

"I'll help," Elle told her, a very grown up sound in her young voice.

"I'll take the girls with me."

"Okay. Well, I need to get to work. See you tomorrow."

"You aren't coming home tonight?"

"Yes, but you will be asleep by then." She stared at him again. "You're judging me again, Beth. I really just need you to stick to the terms and conditions of our agreement and leave the rest to me."

She nodded and walked back over to the girls. "So, let's go make some breakfast. What do you like to eat?"

After breakfast, Beth took Elle and Maggie to her car where a booster seat and a carseat had mysteriously appeared while they were in the house. "Like magic," she muttered. "Let's have an adventure, girls," she said as she got in the front seat.

"What's that mean?"

"It means, we are going to do something we have never done before, or at least it's been a long time. And we are going to make it fun."

"How?"

"You'll see."

She didn't really have a plan but over the last couple years, she had learned to think on her feet so that was what she would do.

She drove to her sister Vi's house and walked in the door. "Vi?"

"Hey, Beth. In the kitchen."

"Hey."

"Who do we have here?" Vi asked, kneeling down and smiling at the girls.

"This is Elle and Maggie," Beth told her.

"Nice to meet you Elle and Maggie."

"Do you have any boxes I can use? I'm moving to their house."

"You are?"

"Yep."

"I think there are some boxes on the back porch."

"Thanks."

As they packed a little bit later, Beth turned some music on and they had a dance party and sang at the top of their lungs. The girls were giggling and "helping" her pack. It was a good time.

A few hours later, she made a couple trips from the apartment to her car and then decided she would take those home and make another trip. As she got in her car though, a large black SUV pulled in the driveway behind her, making her heart pound.

"Beth Thatcher?" the man said as he walked up to her car.

"Who are you?"

"Nathan Grant. Jack sent me. I'm here to help you move your things."

"He hired a mover? I told him that I would do this on my own. I don't need him to hire a mover."

"He told me you were stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn." Nathan crossed his arms, mimicking her stance. "Fine, I am but I am not a helpless woman. I can handle moving things on my own."

"I'm not saying you are a helpless woman, but what's the harm in letting someone assist you so that something gets done quicker and you don't have to make multiple trips?"

She looked at the girls in the back seat. She really didn't want to make more trips and leave them in the apartment while she went back and forth. "Fine."

She unbuckled the girls and they followed Nathan and another man named Lee into her apartment so she could tell them which things to take.

"So which company do you guys work for?" she asked them.

"We work for Jack."

"You work for Jack?"

"Yes. And you do too now, right?"

"Yes. So you just move things for him?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?" Nathan asked her, a sly grin on his face.

"How else will I learn what I need to know?"

"Good point."

That night, Jack was home around 9:00. He walked in the door, locked it, set the alarm, and walked over to the refrigerator. A snack sounded good to him. When he opened the fridge, he saw a container with a label that said Jack.

He opened the container and smelled it. Pot roast. With onions and carrots. Elle loved carrots. Always had.

His mind went back about five years.

Five years before

"Open your mouth, baby," Larissa said, opening her own mouth to show six month old Elle how to do it.

Elle smiled and kicked her legs. Then she opened her mouth and took in the spoonful of mashed carrots.

"That's my girl."

"Our girl," Jack said, kissing his wife. "She's perfect."

"She sure likes carrots."

"Probably because they are sweet. Like you."

Present time

He wiped his eyes and shook his head at himself.

"You found the pot roast," Beth said, scaring him.

"I told you not to make me dinner."

"Actually, you said I'm not expected to."

"And yet you still did."

"I told you I could handle moving by myself and I was handling it. Instead, a big, black, scary SUV pulls up behind me and your children and two men that I don't know insisted you hired them to move my stuff."

"I just wanted to help."

"I appreciate that but one thing you need to know about me is when I say I can handle something, I can. I am capable and independent. I am being trusted to take care of two lovely children and make sure they are fed and clothed and happy and loved. All I ask is that you trust that if I need your assistance with something, I will ask."

"Okay."

She nodded and turned to leave. "Enjoy the pot roast. I make a really good lasagna, just so you know."


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Elle needed to return to school leaving Elizabeth with just Maggie during the day. That gave her time to start potty training her, cleaning the kid's room and making her own apartment more like home.

Nightly, Elizabeth made dinner and left Jack some. He never mentioned it but he always ate it. That made her happy.

One night, she left the kids after tucking them in and went to the kitchen in the main house to make sure she had left everything in a clean state. What she didn't expect was Jack to be home, or to be icing his face.

"What happened?"

He turned away. "Nothing you need to worry about." She observed and appreciated his fit, uniformed physique for a brief moment before stepping in front of him.

"Jack."

"Beth. I'm fine."

"You say I'm stubborn. Well, all I can say is you give me a run for my money."

She gently touched his arm, pulling it down, revealing a split lip, a bruised cheek and a darkening eye. "Where is your first aid kit?"

"Bathroom."

She walked into the bathroom down the hall and brought back antibiotic ointment and a warm, wet washcloth. She grabbed his wrist and made him sit at the counter. "I can do this myself, Beth."

"I'm sure you can." She gently touched his lip with the rag, making him wince. "Sorry."

"Beth."

"Jack, tell me about Elle and Maggie's mother."

"I'd rather not." It was too painful. "The past is the past."

"Except you have an iron grip on it. You are so locked in the past that you aren't really here in the present."

"You have no idea what it was like."

"I've never lost a spouse," she admitted. "But I'm no stranger to losing people I love."

She dabbed a bit of ointment on his lip and stepped back. He grabbed her wrist gently. "Who have you lost?"

"My mother. My boyfriend. My best friend."

"What happened?"

"You won't tell me but I'm supposed to tell you?" She opened the cupboard and took out a box of chamomile tea she had bought. "Do you want tea?"

"I guess."

Once they both sat at the table to drink their tea, Beth was just about to talk about her mom when Elle walked in the room.

"Beth?"

"Sweetheart? Why are you up?"

"I'm scared." Beth picked her up and cradled her in her arms. Jack sat there and watched.

"What are you scared of?" she asked quietly, running her hands through Elle's long blonde hair.

"I don't want you to leave us."

"I told you, Elle, I'm staying. I'm not going anywhere."

"If you leave, we will be all alone. We need you." Beth wiped a tear that had escaped the girl's eye.

"You'll never be alone. If I wasn't here, your daddy would make sure someone was."

"Promise, Dad?" Elle asked, sitting up and looking at her father. Then she noticed his lip and cheek and eye. "Dad?" She got down off of Beth's lap, walked over to Jack and climbed up on his lap. "What happened? Who hit you?"

Jack looked back at her, debating what to say. "A bad guy. But he's in jail now."

She touched his cheek with her little hand. "Does it hurt?"

"A little. And I do promise that someone will always take care of you. Now off to bed." She kissed his cheek and got down.

"Night, Dad."

"Night."

"Go get under the cozy covers and I'll come check on you, alright?" Beth asked her.

"Okay."

Jack stood and sipped his tea by the sink. Beth stayed at the table.

"She misses you," Beth said, taking another sip. Jack just sighed. "I'm taking the girls to see my sister and niece tomorrow. Would you like to go?" She knew it was his day off.

"Why?"

"To spend some time with your children."

"Look, I know what you're trying to do but...it's just too hard."

"What is?"

"Seeing them. Being near them. It's too much."

"Why? I don't understand, Jack."

"That's right you don't. Goodnight."

"Stubborn man," she muttered as he walked away.

Vi's house

While Vi's husband Lionel was playing outside with their daughter Cara and Jack's girls, Vi and Beth drank coffee by the fireplace.

"He's so stubborn, Vi! He barely sees his children. He doesn't tuck them in or read them stories. He refuses to talk about his wife. He and I used to be friends. Why won't he talk to me now?"

"Maybe he feels like you're prying."

"I don't pry." Vi raised her eyebrows over her cup. "I don't mean to pry. I just feel like I want to know about his life before. I want to know why he is so entirely different than he was in high school."

"He lost his wife, Beth. Dad changed too when Mom died. He just chose to find someone else so he wasn't lonely."

Beth sighed. She had been eighteen, just out of high school, when their mom died. She had been driving home from a doctor's appointment one afternoon and a truck crossed the median and hit her head on.

Vi was right. Their dad had grieved for almost a year and then he had fallen in love again with a sweet younger woman named Andrea and moved to San Diego. Two years later, they had a baby boy named, Patrick.

At Christmas every year, Beth, Julie with her husband Mike, and Vi, Lionel, and Cara flew to San Diego to enjoy the warmth of the California sunshine and family time.

"Beth?"

"Hmm?"

"Where'd you go?"

"Just thinking about Mom. I still miss her and it's been almost ten years. I wish she was around but I just have the memories left."

"I know. Maybe Jack just needs more time to move past his memories."

"Did I mention how stubborn he is?"

"You are like two peas in a pod."

Beth was in the closet of the girl's room, trying to find a bigger shirt for Elle while the girls laid on Elle's bed reading a book.

A box on the top shelf caught her eye. There was no label so she pulled it down and sat on the floor.

"That's my Mommy's stuff. It's off limits, Dad says," Elle told her.

"Oh. Okay." Beth put it back up on the shelf but now she was even more curious.

Once the children were asleep, she snuck back in the room and quietly removed the box and took it to her apartment. If he wasn't going to tell her about Larissa, she needed to find out on her own.

She sat down on the couch and lifted the lid.

On top was a picture of Jack, a lovely blonde woman and a newborn. She turned it over. "Elle Renee Thornton".

She jumped at a knock on her door. She put the lid on the box and went to answer the door.

"Jack?"

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you but...I made you some tea."

"You did? Thank you." She took the cup from him. "Did you need something else?"

"Um...could I maybe talk to you?"

"Of course."

"Maybe...can we sit?"

"In here? Well…"

He stepped past her and eyed the box on the couch. "What are you doing? Is that from the girl's room?"

"I'm sorry. I was looking in their closet for a new shirt for Elle…"

"This isn't for you, Beth."

"I know. Jack, I'm sorry." He picked up the box and started for the door. "Please, stay. I want us to be friends again. We used to talk, remember?"

"That was a long time ago."

"I know it was and I want to try again. Please, Jack." She sat and patted the cushion beside her.

"If we are going to talk about hard things, I have terms we need to discuss."

"You and your terms and conditions." He crossed his arms and looked at her. "Fine. What terms?"

"I share and you share. Not just me."

"Okay."

"And once I say what I feel comfortable telling you, we won't talk about it again unless it's my idea."

"Deal." She sipped her tea and then set the cup down. "I'll go first. My mom died right after we graduated. She was going to the doctor one afternoon and a truck crossed the line and hit her head on. She died on impact."

"So it's been almost ten years?"

"Yeah. I miss her a lot around Christmas time when we are decorating the tree and hanging mistletoe. She loved mistletoe." Beth smiled at the memory.

"How long did it take before remembering her didn't hurt anymore? Before you stopped longing to see her just one more time? Before you didn't miss the sound of her voice?"

She saw his eyes fill with tears so she reached for his hand, knowing he was talking about himself. About missing his wife.

"I'm sorry. This is too much. It's too hard, Beth." He picked up the box and walked out of her apartment.

She had to force herself not to follow him and give him a big hug. He was obviously lost and he needed a friend. She wanted to be that friend.

Jack took the box into his bedroom and put it on the bed, sitting next to it.

He knew what was in there. Pictures and more pictures. Their wedding scrapbook she had made after they got home from Hawaii on their honeymoon. Her wedding ring tied together with his in a tiny black velvet bag. The letter she wrote to him while she was in the hospital for the last time. The one that told him to find someone for the girls. Someone to love them like she did. Someone he could love and have a future with.

Tears poured down his face as he was overtaken by memories.

"I just don't want to be sad anymore," he prayed. It had been a long time. "Please, I need something or someone. I obviously can't do this on my own."

Over the next few weeks, as Elle finished school for summer break, Beth saw even less of Jack. She tried to just concentrate on the girls and most of the time, she did. She still left him dinner and it was always gone the next day so that made her feel a little better.

As she pushed a grocery cart through the store while Tom watched the girls, she was mentally going through the list for her own refrigerator when she ran right into another cart.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, sir!"

When the man looked up at her, he smirked. "Well, if it isn't Beth, the nanny."

"Nathan. Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Uh, grocery shopping."

"Right. Yes."

"No kids today?"

"No, it's my day off. Tom is watching them."

"Its sad you're grocery shopping on your day off."

She shrugged. "I don't mind."

"What I mean is, you should be doing something fun."

"Like what?"

"Going to a movie with a friend. Out to coffee or a meal."

"My sisters are busy."

"Well, I'm not. I mean, I've been wanting to see the Star Wars movie and popcorn and Milk Duds sound really good right now."

"Throw in nachos and you've got yourself a deal," she told him with a smile.

"Great, I'll get you nachos," he said, nodding his head. "Let's go."

She put the package of pasta, the only thing in her cart on the shelf, took her cart to the front of the store and they walked outside.

They drove separately to the theater and parked next to each other and then walked in together. "So, you're a Star Wars fan?" he asked.

"Absolutely. My sisters aren't though so I usually just stream them once they are out and watch them by myself."

"How many sisters do you have?"

"Two. Vi is my older sister. She's married to Lionel and has a little girl, Cara. Then Julie is married to Mike."

"Two for Star Wars," Nathan told the girl at the window.

"Oh, you don't have to pay for mine," she told him.

"It's only fair. I asked you out, so I will pay."

"Well, it's not like this is a date, though," she said, her cheeks turning red.

"No?"

"I mean, we barely know each other." They walked to the food counters.

"I know that you have two sisters, both married. You have one niece. I know that Jack trusts you enough to take care of his girls and I know that you like carbs and you drive a 4-runner."

"Okay. Let me rephrase. I barely know you."

"Ask away. What do you want to know?"

"Are you really an employee of Jack's?"

After he ordered their food and they carried it to theater number 3, they sat down. "No. I'm his friend. But he was paying me to help move you that day so I wasn't lying."

"Technicality," she pointed out.

"What else do you want to know?"

"Any siblings?"

"One. A sister, Gretchen. She lives in Oregon with her husband Ben."

"Ever been married?"

"No. Was engaged once but a month before the wedding, she backed out."

"Why? I mean I know that's super personal but if this is a date, I'd like to know if there's some character flaw I should be aware of."

"Fair enough. She decided she didn't want to be married to a cop. So she canceled the wedding and moved to Florida."

"Wow. I mean, that's harsh. It's not like she didn't know you were a cop when you proposed."

"Yeah. It was about five years ago so I've come to terms with it." He put his arm around the seat back, not touching her, but bringing him closer. "You ever been married, Beth?"

"No. Never engaged either. I think I would have married my boyfriend of about three years ago but he passed away. Since then, I haven't dated much."

"What happened?"

"He had a heart defect that he didn't know about. He liked to run and when he was out one morning, he collapsed and he was gone before anyone found him."

"I'm so sorry."

"Thank you."

"Let's talk about something happier."

"Favorite flavor of ice cream?" she asked, putting a cheesy chip in her mouth.

"Mocha brownie."

"Nice. Nothing like coffee and chocolate mixed together."

"Yours?" he asked.

"Cherry Garcia. I buy three pints at a time so if I need comfort food, I'm never out."

He smiled and turned toward the movie screen as the lights dimmed.

She enjoyed Nathan's company. He was fun and very cute and had nice eyes and dimples. But after the movie ended and they went their separate ways, she knew it would only ever be friendship between them. But she was good with that. She needed a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan continued meeting her for coffee on Sundays and they also saw movies and grocery shopped together. He was okay with the "just friends" thing.

One Sunday afternoon, Beth walked to her apartment using the outside entrance. As soon as she put her groceries on the counter, she heard a knock on the inside door.

"Come in."

"Are you dating, Nathan?"

"Hello to you too, Jack."

"Hi. Are you dating Nathan?"

"What if I was? Why do you care? I'm your kid's nanny. Not your wife, fiancé or even girlfriend."

"I need your concentration on my girls."

"On my day off? I'm sorry, Jack but what I do when I'm not working is my business."

"Is this because I won't talk to you about Larissa?"

"What? So you think I'm getting back at you by dating your friend?" She shook her head and started putting her groceries away.

"Fine. Let's talk."

"That's your choice but whether or not I'm dating someone, remains my business."

"Fine." Jack knew that to move past Larissa's death, he needed to talk about it, however painful. He also knew that he could use another friend. He had two, plus his brother and sometimes, a woman's perspective was what he craved even as he tried hard to fight it.

Beth put a coffee pod in her Keurig and took down two cups out of her cupboard.

"Would you like some coffee, Jack?"

"Yes, please."

Once they were sitting at her dining table, he sighed. "After our last conversation, I realized that I need something or someone to take away my sadness. I prayed for help and I think you are the help I need."

"Me?"

"Yes. An old friend comes back into my life when I'm lost and struggling. Maybe you're heaven sent. I'm going to choose to believe that."

"I don't know about that but I'm happy to help any way that I can."

"I don't know where to start," he admitted.

"Wherever you want."

He paused a moment and then started. "When Larissa died, I felt alone and I didn't know how to function. How do I take care of a three month old and a four year old by myself with the job that I have? The girls….I love them so much but every time I look at them...I see her. It kills me, Beth."

"She was beautiful."

"She was and they have her eyes and Maggie has her round face and she's always smiling. She's like a miniature version of Larissa and I don't know how to get past that."

"Why get past it? I mean, try to see it as a blessing. God gave you Maggie and Elle to keep with you always. To show you that life can go on, even without Larissa, and it can be good." She reached across the table for his hand. "To start, you need to spend more time with the girls. They talk about you all the time. Elle misses you so much."

"I don't know what to say to her. I feel like I don't know her."

"I'll go get her. There's no time like the present to start."

He watched her walk away and sighed. An answered prayer, maybe. Or maybe he just let go of some of his stubbornness.

She returned with Elle a few minutes later. "Hi, Dad."

He stood up and held his arms out and she ran right to him. "I've missed you, Ellie."

"I missed you, Dad." He held her tightly, not wanting to let go.

Beth walked into her kitchen to give them time alone, even though she was only a few feet away. She listened to Elle telling him about the things they were going to do during summer break.

"Will you go on the tram with us, Dad?"

"Maybe. I may have to work."

"Or you could take a day off," Beth said from the kitchen.

"Please!" Elle begged.

Tom walked in the open door with Maggie right then. "She wants you, Beth."

Beth reached for her. "Hi, Mags. What's up?"

"Pee pee."

"You have to go potty? Okay. Let's go."

"She's potty trained?" Jack asked.

"Getting there. She still needs pull ups."

Beth took her into her own bathroom where she had a potty chair for Maggie.

As the moments passed, it became even more glaringly obvious that he had missed out on a lot of things with his daughters.

Maggie ran out a moment later, stood in front of Elle and clapped her hands. "Potty!"

"Good job, Maggie! I'm so proud of you."

Maggie skipped and ran around the apartment as Jack sipped the rest of his coffee. Maggie had gone to Elle for commendation. Not him. He wanted that to change.

Because he needed things to change, he started by changing his schedule at work so he went in a little earlier and got home earlier. Then he asked for a week of vacation to spend time with his girls.

"So you can have a paid week off too," he told Beth.

She should have been happy to get a vacation but instead she was disappointed and she wasn't sure why. She was happy he was making changes but, to her, it felt like she wasn't needed.

"Of course he needs you," Nathan told her on the phone that evening. "He's making a huge change in his life but he still has to work and needs a nanny for the girls."

"I want to be with them. All of them. Is that crazy?"

"No. Do you have feelings for him, Beth?"

"I don't know and it feels weird hearing that question from you."

"Why? Just pretend I'm your sister."

The thought made her giggle. As they chatted, she heard another knock on her door. She walked over and opened it. "Jack."

"I brought you tea. But...if you're busy…"

"No, please. Come in." She opened the door wide as he walked through. "I'll call you later, Nate." She shoved the phone in her pocket.

"Nate?"

"Yeah." She saw something flash in his eyes. It was almost as if.. "Jack, are you jealous?"

"Jealous? I don't have to be jealous to be concerned." He was though and he wasn't clear why.

"What are you concerned about?"

"He's a good guy but…"

She set her tea down and crossed her arms. "He is a good guy and he's easy to talk to and he's my friend. You don't need to concern yourself with him or me."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"He's not going to hurt me, Jack. We aren't dating. Not that it's your business, but the first date was our last date."

"That's true?"

"I don't lie."

"Of course not. Look, I'm here because Elle really wants you to come with us on our road trip next week. She said you belong with us." He left off the part where he wanted her there too.

"I don't want to take any time away from you and the girls."

"I'm still going to be there. Please, Beth." In addition, he wasn't confident on his parenting abilities for a road trip.

"Well, I don't want Elle to be disappointed."

Then it happened. His smile returned, from his perfect heart-shaped mouth to his beautiful green eyes. Both dimples in full view. Whoa, her heart. Yep, the feelings from ten years before were still there.

"Great. I'll, uh...I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah."

The next week went smoothly, with Jack getting home around three in the afternoon and spending time with them. On Friday evening, Beth packed an overnight bag with essentials since he wasn't telling her where they were going. Then she went to the kitchen in the main house and packed a lunch cooler with drinks and food for them and then to the girl's room to pack their bag.

"You've been busy," he said, leaning against the door frame.

"Just getting everything ready for our trip."

"Yeah, about that."

"Don't you dare cancel, Jack. The girls are looking forward to it and they want to spend time with you." She really was too.

"I'm not canceling. I just wanted to tell you that we would be gone overnight."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't be. You had no prior experience to go on except me not spending time with the girls."

"I'm still sorry I jumped to conclusions."

He walked in and sat on Elle's bed. "I reserved a suite for us at an inn on Douglas Island, in West Juneau. I figured we can take the girls along the coast and maybe do some shopping. Get a nice meal."

"Okay."

He patted the bed next to him. She hesitated a moment and then sat down. "I know it's going to take a while to get our friendship back to a good spot, but I'm in this. I want to try, Beth."

"So do I."

His eyes involuntarily slipped down to her soft lips and back up. Then he stood and left the room abruptly.

Apparently his attraction to her was still there too, even though she hadn't been entirely sure it was there in high school. They flirted a bit, but the timing was always bad. He usually had a girlfriend and the one time she knew he didn't, she was starting to date a guy in her choir class.

Right now, the timing was still bad. He was definitely still in love with his wife and she wouldn't consent to dating him unless that changed and she wasn't going to work for him anymore. And she had promised Elle she wasn't going to leave her, so there was that.

Jack hid in his room until bedtime when he walked to the girl's room to read them a story. Beth was helping them brush their teeth in the bathroom so he waited on Elle's bed.

Maggie toddled in, saw him, and climbed up on the bed beside him. "Dada. Book."

"Yep, we just need to wait for Elle."

"Elle, book. Dada!" she yelled.

He chuckled. "Maggie, can I have a big hug? Daddy needs a hug." She stood and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks, honey." He kissed her soft hair and held on an extra minute.

How had he lived so long without the gentle love of his girls? The more he held them and spent time with them, the more he wanted to. He had missed out on a lot.

Beth and Elle walked in the room. As soon as he started reading, she kissed the girls and left the room, heading toward her apartment. She hoped that he would bring her tea like he did most nights. It was a time she looked forward to. He didn't come, though. She waited until about ten and then decided to just go to bed.

The next morning, after breakfast, they piled into the car and started driving. "You didn't bring tea last night," she mentioned, sipping her coffee.

"I thought…you looked like…I don't know. I guess I don't have a reason."

"No?"

"I guess I do, but I'm not ready to tell you what that is yet."

"Okay. Fair enough."

Honestly, he felt a tug of attraction to her. As soon as he opened his heart to his girls, it seemed to open wide to other things as well. He definitely had wanted to kiss her and that had scared him a bit. How had he gone from missing his wife so much about a week ago to wanting to kiss someone else? That just didn't seem possible.

"Beth?" Elle said from the back seat.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Let's sing."

"Okay. You start."


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later…..

"Pee pee!" Maggie yelled from the back seat.

"Doesn't she have a diaper on?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but it's better to be able to take her to a potty when she asks and not rely on the diapers."

"You're the expert."

"Not really. It just makes sense to me. I know that means there will be more stops but I don't want her to go backwards."

"It's fine. I don't mind."

Beth hopped out and opened Maggie's door. "Elle, you need to go?"

"Nope."

"Why don't you try?" Beth took both girls into the rest area while Jack waited in the car.

He watched her walk away, admiring her in secret. He admired the way she looked but also the way she took care of the girls. Like they really were hers. Potty training Maggie was a huge job that he knew Larissa would have loved to take part in. The fact that Beth was doing it now, warmed his heart.

"I wanna play "I Spy", Dad," Elle told him as they started driving a few minutes later.

"Okay, let's do it," he agreed. "You first."

"I spy…..something blue!"

"Is it the sky?" Beth guessed.

"Yup! You're good!"

"Thanks, babe. I spy something brown," Beth said.

"That elk over there?" Jack guessed looking out the window at the landscape they were passing.

"Good job, Jack. You're turn."

"Okay. I spy a pretty girl." He peeked at her out of the corner of his eye. Yep, that made her blush.

"It's Beth!" Elle yelled. "She's really pretty!"

Beth smiled at him and he panicked. "I guess I could have said, three pretty girls," he muttered.

"But you didn't," she pointed out. "You said a pretty girl."

"I suppose I did."

"That's very sweet of you."

He shrugged. "I'm not sure what's happening here, Beth," he said quietly a little bit later, as the girls dozed in the back seat.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you and me."

"I think it's called flirting. I could be wrong, because it's been a long time but I think that's what it is." He chuckled and that made her laugh. "It's good to see you smile. I was worried about you for a while, Jack."

"So was I."

"I can't date you," she told him. "You are my boss. It's in my contract, as I'm sure you are aware."

"I know. Maybe that's why I feel a bit more comfortable. Because I'm not at risk for losing my heart again." Although he suspected that he couldn't really avoid it.

"I think love is worth it," she told him. "The risk is worth the reward of happiness."

"I don't know if I can agree with that."

Jack was more serious for the next few hours. After they arrived at the Inn, Beth took the girls to the suite while Jack finished checking in. It was a nice layout. There was a bedroom with two beds, where Jack and the girls would sleep, she assumed. And then there was a living area with a sofa bed where she would sleep. There was a balcony too that had a nice view of the bay. She imagined the sunrise would be beautiful from the balcony.

"I'm hungry, Beth," Elle said as she bounced on the bed with Maggie.

"No jumping. Please sit. When your dad comes in, I'm sure we will go get something to eat." The girls sat and smiled. "Thank you."

"Dada! Eat pease?" Maggie asked as he walked in.

"You're hungry, huh?"

"Yep."

"Okay. There is a seafood place a few blocks down. Should we walk?"

So they headed to the Shrimp Shack and got a booth by the window. The meal was very good and it gave Beth a chance to admire Jack and how he was opening up to the girls.

Maggie kept feeding him fries and giggling when he pretended to eat her fingers. "Eat, Dada!"

"You eat them, Magpie."

"Why did you call her Magpie, Dad?" Elle wondered.

"It's a nickname. Like when I call you Ellie."

"Oh. What was Mommy's name?" she asked.

Jack smiled. "Larissa."

"Did you give her a nickname too?"

"I called her sweetheart and Lissy."

"Was she pretty?"

"Yes, just like you and Maggie. She had beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair. She was always smiling and she loved both of you very, very much."

"Why did she leave us then?"

Beth watched Jack retreat back to his sadness, for just a moment.

"Sometimes people get sick, Ellie. She didn't leave us because she wanted to. She got sick and couldn't get better."

"Oh. That's really sad."

"Yes, it is but I think we are doing okay, don't you?"

"Yeah. We have Beth now."

"Yes, we do." Their eyes met for a long moment. "I hope we will for a really long time."

"She promised," Elle told him. "She said she wouldn't leave."

Once the girls were napping, Beth found Jack on the balcony, sipping coffee. "Hey."

He looked up at her and smiled. "Hi."

"I think you handled Elle's questions really well."

"Thanks. I knew she would ask some day. I think maybe I should show her the pictures in the box."

"Yeah. I bet she would enjoy that."

"I don't think you should make promises to Elle that you can't keep," he told her.

"I intend on keeping that promise. You hired me to take care of them, as if they are my own. I would never leave my own children by choice."

"But they aren't yours."

"No, but isn't that what you wanted initially? Jack, you wanted a permanent fixture in their lives. Did you change your mind?"

"I just know how much it hurts to lose someone I love."

"So do I."

"I don't want them to feel that."

"Neither do I."

"I think the only way to make sure is to get married."

"What? Jack, I told you I am not marrying anyone that I don't love. I won't settle. Marriage is for life. It's not fair for you to ask me that."

"I don't mean a real marriage. You will still have your apartment and everything. You will still have a day off during the week."

"So if it's not changing anything, why do it? You're crazy, Jack Thornton. Like certifiably nutso."

"Gee, thanks."

She shook her head and went inside to put on more comfortable clothes. "Married," she muttered. Once she had her warm hoodie and flannel pants on, she checked on the girls who were still sleeping and then she took a walk outside with her phone, ready to call Julie and Vi. She needed both of them.

"Married? He is nuts!" Vi said with a laugh.

"I told him that."

"On the other hand," Julie began.

"No, there is no other hand," Beth said, stopping her sister from finishing the sentence. She had a knack for making illogical things seem logical. She didn't want to be logical.

"He's pretty cute and you love his girls, right?"

"Yes."

"And if you were their mother and his wife, your life is set. You have wanted kids and a husband forever."

"Yes, but I want to be in love with my husband."

"Are you saying you will never fall in love with him?"

"I couldn't possibly know that but what if I don't? Divorce is out of the question so then I will be stuck and so would he."

"Can I say something here?" Vi broke in.

"Yes, please."

"I don't think you should settle on what you want in life."

"Why do I hear a "but" coming?"

"Just a maybe. Maybe you should compromise. Tell him that he has to court you before you will agree to marry him. That way you will know if you have what it takes to be together."

"Why is everyone nuts? I want my Mommy! She would have advice for me I could actually take."

"I know what mom would say," Julie mentioned, a sad tone in her voice.

"She would say that only you know your own heart, Bethie. I can't make the decision for you," Vi said.

"That does sound like her. I can't date him, Vi. It's against my contract."

"But if you date him, and you fall in love, you will marry him and be their mommy and you won't need to be paid for it."

In Beth's mind, it was an impossible situation if she wanted anything other than to just keep doing her job.

"Where's Beth, Dad?"

"I think she went for a walk. She will be back soon."

"I want to go for a walk too!"

"When Maggie wakes up, maybe we can."

"Dada," Maggie whimpered. "Potty, Dada."

He walked over and picked her up. "Okay, sweet pea. Let's go to the potty."

"No! Wet, Dada!" she protested, pulling on her diaper.

"Oh, you went in your diaper? That's okay."

"No," she whimpered again. "Want Bet."

"She will be back soon. Do you want me to change you?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

He grabbed a diaper and wipes and

changed her, hoping that would make her feel better. "See, all better. You aren't wet anymore."

She snuggled into his neck and closed her eyes. "Tank, Dada."

"You're welcome, honey."

Jack and the girls headed outside after bundling up in their warmer clothes. As they walked toward the town, he saw Beth sitting on a bench.

Maggie pointed and Elle ran ahead to see her.

"Hey," he said, quietly.

"What are you guys doing here?"

He saw tears in her eyes. "The girls were wanting you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Sad, Bet?" Maggie asked, putting her hands on her face.

"I'm okay, sweetheart. I just need a hug."

Jack sat down and looked at her. "Tears aren't usually okay, Beth."

"I miss my mom," she said with a shrug, a tear falling down her face.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I was just talking to my sisters and I realized how much I really need her advice sometimes."

"Advice about what?"

"Honestly, you.

"Me?"

"Did you forget that you basically proposed marriage back in the room?" she asked with a laugh.

"No, but I didn't know it was a big deal."

"Seriously?"

"I didn't mean for it to be a big deal. It's not so that I will have a wife, Beth. I was doing it for the kids."

"I know. That makes it worse. I don't want to marry someone that doesn't want to marry me. How do you not get that?" She picked up Maggie and they started walking back to the inn.

When they returned home the next day, life went on as normal. Jack was good with that but he needed advice too. So, he called Tom, his best friend.

"You asked her to marry you for the girls?"

"Yes."

"That's harsh, dude."

"Why?"

"Think about it. You want her to marry you so that she can take care of your children. She won't be able to have children of her own unless it's a real marriage, which isn't what you want. She will essentially be trapped with a man she doesn't love who doesn't love her. Dude, even I know that is asking way too much of her."

"When you put it that way, it does sound selfish."

"Yeah, it does. Are you not attracted to her at all?"

"Of course I am but I'm her boss."

"So dating is out of the question."

"Yes, and I don't want to date anyone."

"Jack, Lissy is gone. She isn't coming back. It's okay to move on."

"I know she's gone, Tom. I just don't think I'm ready yet."


	5. Chapter 5

Jack made tea and then took it to Beth's apartment and knocked.

"Come in."

"Beth? I brought you…what are you doing?" He gestured to the suitcase by the door and her coat.

"I'm taking my last few days of vacation and flying to San Diego."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"I'm taking her to the airport," Nathan said, walking in her side door. "Are you ready, Beth?"

"I'm ready. I just need to say goodbye to the girls."

He watched her walk away. "Well, I guess that's that."

"Jack, you like her," Nathan said, a teasing tone in his voice.

"Of course. She's a nice person."

"You know what I mean. Have you told her yet?"

"No. I don't plan on it. She has told me exactly where she stands."

"Well, the proposal was crazy, Jack."

"So I've been told. I was hoping to talk to her about it now but since she's leaving…"

Beth came back in and grabbed her suitcase. "I will be back Sunday night. Bye, Jack."

"Bye. Can I call you later? I think we need to talk."

"Let's wait until Sunday, okay? I just need some time."

He nodded and watched her walk out her door. He understood needing time. He had been saying that for the last year or so to everyone that tried to get him to move forward. Now, he didn't like that phrase. Not one little bit.

Beth landed in San Diego around midnight. Her step-mom Andrea picked her up and drove her back to their home. "How was your flight?"

"It was long but fine."

"You seem down."

"No, not really. Just tired."

"What brings you here? It's not Christmas yet."

"I need some time away. That's all."

"From something or someone?"

"Both," she admitted, staring out the window.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know. I'm stuck, Andrea."

"Stuck?"

"The man I'm working for. We were friends in high school and I had a crush on him then but he was always dating other girls. Now, I'm his daughter's nanny and I'm finding it hard not to...I mean, I think I still have feelings for him."

"Is he married?"

"He's a widower. Up until recently, he hasn't been around his girls much and he works all the time. Now he's different."

"Okay. I'm not sure what the issue is."

"He's my boss. I can't date him. Plus, I'm pretty certain he isn't over his first wife."

"Wow."

"Yeah and that's not the worst part. He wants me to marry him for the girls. Not for him."

"What? This isn't the 1800s."

"That's what I said."

"What did you say to his proposal?"

"I told him he was crazy and that I don't want to settle for a marriage without love."

"Good for you, honey."

"But, I also wonder if I could love him at some point. What if marriage to him would be great? I'd be a mother to two amazing little girls."

"Only you know what is in your heart, Beth."

"Is there a "but" in there somewhere?"

"No, just be careful, don't make too hasty of a decision, and whatever you choose, we will support you."

Jack lay awake all night, his bedroom door open so he could hear the girls if they needed him.

In the morning, he got up and made coffee and eggs for himself and the girls. When they wandered into the kitchen, it felt like something was missing. Beth. She belonged there with them and with his last hasty proposal, he was afraid their fragile friendship wouldn't be the same.

"Dada! Bet?"

"She's going to be back in a few days, Maggie."

"Why did she go, Dad? Is she mad at you?" Elle asked.

"She wanted to visit her Dad, sweets."

"Oh. Is he nice?"

"Yes, he is," he answered, not really knowing the answer.

"Is Beth gonna marry you, Dad?" Elle asked.

"I'm not sure but you don't need to worry about that, Ellie."

"But I want her to be my Mommy. I love her."

"She loves you too. And even if she isn't going to be your Mommy, she will keep taking care of you."

"Okay," she said with a little pout.

As Jack went through the day with his girls, he missed Beth more and more. Her laugh, her smile, the way she doted on the girls but kept firm when needed. They very obviously loved her and that made his heart glad. But at the same time, he was feeling feelings for her that he didn't think he would feel again. It wasn't love yet, but he wanted to be near her. Wanted to talk to her. Needed to see her.

She had said she needed time though, and he would respect that so he wouldn't pick up the phone to call her.

On Friday, his Mom and Dad showed up around lunchtime.

"Gamma! Papa!" Elle said, running to them.

"Hi! Oh, my goodness, you have gotten so big!"

Tom gave his son a hug and a clap on the back. "How are you doing, son?"

"Just fine. You?"

The men walked out to the back deck to talk, leaving the girls with Charlotte.

"How are you really, Jack?"

"Lonely. I didn't realize it until..."

"Until the nanny left?"

Jack shook his head at himself. "I didn't think I would ever fall for someone after Lissy. It feels wrong because I loved her and missed her so much but it also feels like the direction I am supposed to go. I don't know if that makes sense."

"Yes, it does, Jack. It's been over two years. It makes sense to be ready to move forward but no one will force you."

"I made a big mistake though, Dad."

"What did you do?"

"I told her we should get married for the girls. I made it clear that it wasn't for me."

"Okay, yeah, that probably didn't make her feel very good."

"No. I want to apologize and suggest maybe we get to know each other better but I'm not sure that she will go for it. I mean...I'm her boss."

"So, be her friend, Jack. If she is good with that, just do that. You never know what might happen later."

Jack decided that is what he would do. Just be her friend. He had no idea how hard it would be though.

His parents were still there when she returned Sunday night. The moment they heard her door open, the girls ran in to see her. It was all Jack could do to stay put in his own house and not rush in there.

After a few moments, she walked in with them, Maggie on her hip. "Beth, this is my Gamma and Papa!" Elle told her.

Beth shook their hands. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too, dear," Charlotte said.

"Nice to meet you," Tom said with a nod.

"How was your trip?" Charlotte asked.

"Great. About eighty degrees there. The beach was wonderful."

"Did you build a sandcastle?" Elle asked her.

"No, but maybe someday you and I can build one."

"Cool!"

Jack stayed back, watching, wanting so badly to talk to her. She finally looked up and caught his eye.

"Hey, Jack."

"Hey."

It was so good to see him. She had missed him and it had only been four days. She told herself that it was just because they were friends, but she had a feeling it was more and she had no idea what to do with that.

"Tom and I will get the kids ready for bed," Charlotte announced, shuffling them out of the room.

"Do you want some tea?" Jack asked, walking to the kitchen. She followed and sat at the counter.

"Sure. Thank you."

"So tell me about your trip," he said as he heated up the water.

"Well, we went to the San Diego zoo. My little brother loves that place and if I'm honest, so do I. Then we went to the beach a couple days and went out to eat a few times."

Jack nodded and smiled. "That sounds like a good vacation."

"It was. I'm really grateful for the time off."

"I will try to make that happen more regularly."

"I appreciate that." She watched him retreat into himself for a few minutes. "What's on your mind, Jack?"

"You. I'm so sorry for everything that happened before you left. It was selfish of me to ask you that. You absolutely should never settle when it comes to finding a spouse. You deserve to be happy and to have your own children and to fall in love."

"What if that person that I fall in love with is you?"

"Huh?" he asked, his face turning red. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. I'm not in love with you now, but what if that happens? Then marrying you makes sense. I love those girls, Jack. With all of my heart and I don't think it's too big of a stretch to see you and I together."

"Okay, but I think we need to stay friends for a while and get to know each other again. As adults. Just to see where it goes."

"I agree."

"Good. So as a friend, I want you to know that I missed you when you were gone," he told her with a wink.

"I missed you too, Jack."

"And as a friend, I'd like to hug you."

She stood up and walked into his arms. That was what she wanted too. She wanted his warm, strong arms holding her. When she looked up at him, he grinned, his dimples showing themselves. Gosh, he smelled so good and he was somehow more handsome than he had been before she left.

"Beth!" Elle yelled, running down the hall to the kitchen in her jammies.

"Here," she said, stepping back out of Jack's arms.

"Will you read us a story, please?"

"Of course I will. I'll be there in a minute."

Elle ran off and Beth turned back to look at Jack. She couldn't read his face. It was a different look than she had seen on his face before. Happy maybe?

What he was feeling was more than that. He was happy but he felt like the part of his heart that had been missing for the last two years, was starting to heal. Holding her in his arms had felt right.

"I'm glad you're home, Beth."

"So am I."

"We decided to just keep being friends and get to know each other more as adults," Beth told Vi later that night.

"Are you happy with that?"

"For now but if I'm completely honest, when we hugged earlier…wow, Vi. I'm in so deep already."

"Follow your heart, sister. You deserve to be happy and to live your dreams."

"Thank you, Vi."

"Anytime. I have news, by the way."

"What's that?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You are?! Congratulations! When are you due?"

"January."

"Have you told Cara?"

"Yes. She is so excited. She wants a sister really bad."

"Sisters are the best," Beth told her.

"Yes they are."

The next day, Jack went to work at six am, like normal. Beth went back to her normal routine with the girls. They went grocery shopping and went to the diner in town for lunch. Once the girls were down for their naps, Beth's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I'm calling for Beth Thatcher."

"This is Beth."

"Hi, this is Sargent Henry Gowan of the Juneau PD."

"Hi."

"Officer Grant asked me to call you. There has been an incident involving Nathan and Jack."

"An incident?"

"Yes. They were responding to a call regarding a disturbance at the local bar downtown. They were both injured."

"What? Oh, my gosh. Are they alright?"

"They are both in surgery to repair their injuries but Nathan suggested before they took him in that you come down to Bartlett Regional as soon as you can. I have called Jack's parents and they are arranging for their other son Tom to come over and sit with the children while you are away."

"Thank you for calling, Sargent."

"You're welcome."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."


	6. Chapter 6

Bartlett Regional Hospital, Juneau Alaska

"Captain Thornton sustained multiple stab wounds to his arm and abdomen," the surgeon told Beth and Jack's parents. "As a result of his injuries, we had to repair an artery in his abdomen and he has some muscle damage in his arm. He will need some therapy to get full use of it again."

Beth felt a tear slip down her face so she wiped it away and gripped Charlotte's hand for support.

The surgeon looked around. "Is there a Beth Thatcher here?"

"I'm Beth."

"Nathan told us to let you know how he is doing if we couldn't get ahold of his family."

"Okay."

"Nathan was shot in his upper thigh. He had surgery to repair the damage to his artery there too. He should make a full recovery but will have some pain for a bit as he heals. All in all, both men were lucky. The ambulance arrived quickly and got them here just as quickly."

"Can we see them?" Tom Sr. asked.

"One at a time and only for a few moments."

Beth went in to see Nate while Jack's parents alternated seeing him.

"Hey," she said, slipping her fingers into his hand.

"Hi. It's good to see you, friend," he said with a wink.

"You too. I'm glad you're okay." She sniffed and wiped a tear away.

"Hey, now. None of that, Beth. I'm going to make it. So is Jack."

"I was afraid I was going to lose both of you. I don't want that."

"It will take a lot more than a little gunshot wound to get me down."

"Nate, stop. This is serious."

"I know, I was just trying to make you feel better."

"I will feel better when you both are healed and back to normal."

"Did you tell Jack?"

"Tell him what?"

"Funny. Come on, Beth. Did you tell him?"

"We decided to stay friends and get to know each other better."

"So the answer is no. You two are big chickens. You need to just tell each other how you feel."

"I'm sure we will in time."

Beth left a few minutes later once Nate had fallen back to sleep. She headed to the waiting room but Tom stopped her. "Your turn." He kissed her forehead and smiled. "You are good for him, Beth. Don't let him push you away anymore. Just go for it."

She nodded and walked into the room a few doors down. She paused and watched him breathe and listened to the heart monitor. It was a beautiful sound. It meant she hadn't lost him.

She walked over quietly and sat down in the chair next to his bed. A few moments later, his eyes opened and he smiled.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Are the girls okay?"

"They are sleeping at home. Tom is there."

He opened his hand and looked at her. She slipped her hand inside his grasp and the tears started again. "Why the tears, Beth?"

"I was scared, Jack. You and Nate, both hurt. My best friend and the man I…" She shook her head. "Just promise me that you will never scare me like that again."

He squeezed her hand. "Beth, I will try not to scare you again but with my job there are no guarantees. And what were you going to say just there?"

"Where? You must be delirious."

"Funny. My mind is just fine and so are my ears. You said my 'best friend and the man I'…and then you stopped."

"The man I care about, okay? That's what I was going to say."

"Now was that so hard?" he said with a laugh and then a groan.

"Says the man who hides behind his feelings."

"I'm doing better, I think."

"Are you? Have you told me how you feel?"

"Maybe not all of it." He stared at their hands and moved his fingers in between hers. "I guess after my proposal, I didn't know how to say what I actually mean."

"I may have overreacted. I promise, whenever you want to tell me how you feel, I will listen."

"Do you remember back in our junior year? The prom?"

"I was there, yes. You went with Riley James."

"Yes, but I didn't want to be there with her."

"You didn't? Why did you ask her then?"

"Because you were already going with Tim Connors."

"You asked Riley because I was going with Tim?"

"Yeah. I wanted to go with you. I kind of had a thing for you for a while."

"But you always had a girlfriend, Jack."

"Sometimes they were my girlfriends but most of the time, they were just someone to hang out with."

"Even back then, you hid behind your feelings."

"Are you saying that you didn't have a thing for me and never told me?"

"Maybe but…"

"Two peas in a pod, Beth. That's what we are." His eyes started to close again. "I think I am going to go to sleep."

"I'll leave then."

"Stay? Please." She nodded and sat back down, taking his hand again.

Beth went home halfway through the night. She wanted to be there when the girls got up and to talk to Tom.

"Is he okay?" Tom asked, as soon as she walked in the door.

"He is. He had to have surgery on his artery in his abdomen and then on his arm. He has muscle damage and will need therapy." She sighed and sat down on the couch next to him. "How were the girls?"

"They have been sleeping, so just fine."

"Good. Thanks for staying with them."

"No problem. I'm going to go get some shut eye since you're here and I'll head up to see Jack in the morning."

"Okay. Thanks again."

Tom didn't know Beth well, but he could tell she was struggling with something. "What's going on, Beth?"

"Nothing. I'm just fine."

"If you say so, but I can tell something is bothering you."

"I guess I'm not all that good at hiding my emotions. Don't worry about it, Tom. Go get some sleep."

"Jack's kinda slow too when it comes to love stuff. It took him a year to ask Lissy out after he started liking her."

"A year, huh?"

"Yeah. Give him time. He'll get there."

"Thanks, Tom."

Beth couldn't sleep even though she needed to so she made a pot of coffee and read while she waited for the girls to wake up.

"Dada dada dada," Maggie chanted as she toddled up the hall with Elle.

"Good morning, Maggie Mae," Beth said, holding her hands out.

"Dada?"

"Dada isn't here, sweetie. Are you hungry?"

"Where is he?" Elle asked, rubbing her eyes.

"He got hurt at work, sweetheart. He's going to be staying close to the doctors for a few days."

"What happened? Did that bad man beat him up again?"

"Something like that."

"I don't like it when he gets hurt."

"Me either, sweetheart." Elle looked sad so Beth picked her up and put her on her lap along with Maggie. "He's going to be okay."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I just have a feeling and in the meantime, after breakfast, why don't we draw him pictures to keep with him while he gets better?"

"Okay!"

So that's what they did and when Uncle Tom went up to the hospital, he took the pictures with him with orders that Daddy get better soon.

That afternoon, Charlotte and Tom Sr. stopped by to relieve Beth so she could go do whatever she needed. Instead of resting or going to see her sisters, she went to the hospital to see Jack and Nate.

Before she left the house though, she put on a blue sweater and a long gray skirt. Then she added a bit of lipstick and mascara. She had decided overnight that she wanted to get to know Jack. She wanted them to be more than friends even though she couldn't fathom how that might work yet.

When she walked into his hospital room, which was not in the ICU anymore, he was sitting in bed talking on his phone. He waved her in. "Yes, Ma, I'm resting. Beth just got here….Okay, give the girls a kiss for me….Love you too. Bye."

She walked in and removed her coat and sat down on the chair next to him. "She knew I was coming here."

"Yeah, but she doesn't like it when I'm alone. She swears it's her job as my mother to make sure someone is always with me."

"That's sweet."

"Possibly, but I am almost thirty. I'm okay if I'm by myself."

"I can leave," she teased him with a wink.

"If you really want to, but judging by the outfit you chose to wear, I'm guessing you want to be here. Unless, you wore this for Nate."

"Funny. You know he is my friend. That's all, Jack." She took a deep breath. "In fact, I've come to a decision."

"I'm listening."

"I want to do this, Jack. I want to get to know you and maybe we could go out on a date?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Yesterday when I thought I might have lost you….the girls…well, we…" she sighed. "It scared me and I don't want to lose you so I am willing to risk my job to get to know you better."

"If you get fired, I will just hire you on my own." That felt weird to her though. Being paid by the man she would be dating. They would need to talk about that for sure.

"So I know before you weren't ready to date. Are you now? Or am I jumping the gun here?"

"I'm getting there. I think if we go slowly, this could be a really good thing, Beth."

"I think so too and I'm good with going slow."

So a week later, after he was released from the hospital, Beth switched to bringing him tea at night and drank a cup with him as they sat by the fire and talked.

Jack found himself fully enjoying their time together and he looked forward to it every night. They kept the ritual going and time flew by. A few months slipped by and they never seemed to run out of things to talk about. They kept their distance, not allowing too much physical contact.

Jack enjoyed it so much that he was gathering his courage to get closer than just sitting next to each other. He wanted to maybe slip his arm around her or hold her hand again or something. Maybe not kissing yet, even though he really wanted to.

So one evening in early November, once the kids were asleep, he made both of them tea this time and sat down on the couch to wait.

When she joined him, she picked up her cup like usual.

"I thought we would try something different," he mentioned as he put a blanket over his lap.

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking maybe we could sit closer." She smiled at him. "What are you smiling about, Beth?"

"You're so cute. Most guys I know would just move over close to me and not ask. Actually most guys would have done that a few months back."

"I'm not most guys."

"No, that's true. You aren't."

She lifted the blanket that was on his lap and slid over next to him, covering both of their laps. He raised his arm and slipped it over her shoulders. "There, this is good," he whispered, their noses only about two inches apart as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Yeah, it is." She leaned her head back so it was resting on his shoulder. "Your brother is coming this weekend, right?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe we should go out."

"Like out? Like on a date?"

"Yeah. I think it's a good idea."

"Aren't you worried that your boss might see us?"

"No and if she does, I will tell her the truth. In fact, if we do go out, I think I need to tell her."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. It's time, Jack. We need to go on a real date. Get all dressed up and go out together. That means I need to be honest with her."

"Okay."

She kissed his cheek and slipped her fingers through the hand that was on her shoulder. "I know exactly what dress I'm going to wear too."

A few days later …

Jack was nervous. He hadn't been on a date since before Larissa. So about eight years or so. He was even having trouble tying his tie. Tom knocked on his bedroom door.

"Hey, bro. You should see Beth. She looks beautiful."

"She's ready?"

"Yeah."

"I can't get my tie." He sighed and threw it on the bed. "I could go without one I guess."

"No, you can't. She deserves a tie."

"Why?"

"Really, dude. After two crazy proposals and you getting stabbed, she has been through enough. She deserves to see you put together." Tom grabbed the tie and did it for him and then patted his back. "Have fun, Jack."

"What if this ruins everything?"

"The only thing that will ruin everything is if you proposed again. Don't do that and you will be fine."

"Deal." Jack took a deep breath and walked out of his room.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack and Beth snuck back into the house late that evening. They didn't have much to hide but what they did want to hide, they wanted to wait until a perfect time to reveal.

He didn't see any lights on anywhere so he assumed Tom was asleep too. He took Beth's hand and led her to the master, closing the door and locking it behind them.

"I can't believe we did this, Jack," she said with a laugh. "It's so unlike both of us."

"Mm," he said, leaning in and kissing her, long and slow. "It's definitely unlike me," he said with a huge grin. "But I am glad we did."

She grabbed his tie and pulled him close again, loving every minute of their new relationship.

The next morning, the couple woke up to voices and giggles from the kitchen. Beth's heart beat faster. She looked over at Jack. He was asleep on his back, his arms above his head, his mouth slightly open. He was more handsome than ever.

His eyes popped open and he smiled at her. "I was hoping I hadn't just dreamed the whole thing."

"Nope, unless I was having the same one."

"So, do you still want to wait to tell people?"

"Not really. We could go out and tell Tom right now. And the girls of course."

He turned on his side and looked at her. "Or we could stay here a little longer."

"I think I'm loving this new "us" thing."

"Come here."

A few hours later, Beth opened the door a crack and then snuck to her apartment to shower and change clothes. Jack stayed in the master to do the same.

Then about thirty minutes later, they wandered into the kitchen. Jack made coffee while Beth made them some eggs and toast. As her hands worked, the light caught on the simple gold band on her finger. She looked over at him and saw the matching one on his left hand. He smiled and wrapped her in his arms as she continued cooking.

"I'm going to get you a diamond, honey," he whispered, his mouth close to her ear, giving her goosebumps.

"I don't need one. I kinda love this. It has just as much meaning as any other ring."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It came from you. This is all I need."

She turned in his arms and they just held each other. This was one of her favorite things about him now. He didn't hesitate to give her affection.

"Dad!" Elle yelled, walking in the room. "You're here!" Jack moved back and leaned against the counter.

"Yes, we are here, Ellie."

"That's good. Can we go to the mall?"

"The mall? Why do we need to go there?"

"My jeans are too small. I need some for school."

"Oh. Well, sure."

"I can take her if you need to work," Beth told him.

"We can all go."

"Go where?" Tom asked, walking in with Maggie on his shoulders.

"The mall."

"Well, since you are both here, I need to get back home."

"Oh, well, can we talk to you and the girls for a moment first?"

Beth pulled the eggs off the burner and wrapped her arm around Jack's waist. He settled his around her shoulders.

"I take it the date went well?" Tom said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, it was good. Great, in fact. Um, we kinda got married," Jack mentioned.

"To each other?"

"Yes, to each other, Tom," Jack told him, laughing.

"So, are you our Mommy now?" Elle asked, looking up at Beth.

"Yeah. What do you think?" Beth picked her up and gave her a hug.

"I like it. We need a Mommy." Elle turned and looked at Maggie. "Beth is our Mama now, Maggie! Isn't that cool?"

"Mama?"

"Yep!"

Maggie leaned toward Beth so she put Elle down and took Maggie. "Hi, sweetie pie. Did you have fun with Tom?" She nodded and laid her head on Beth's shoulder. Beth felt her forehead. "Does she feel hot to you, Jack?"

He touched her forehead too. "Yeah, a little."

"Do you feel okay, Maggie? Does anything hurt?"

As the day went on, Maggie stayed clingy to Beth, wanting to be held as much as possible. Then she started playing with her left ear. Beth found Jack in his office, Maggie in her arms.

"Hon, we you have any baby Tylenol?"

"No we ran out. What's wrong?"

"Maggie has a fever and now her ear hurts. I am going to call the doctor for her but Tylenol would really help."

"I can go to the store and get her some. Wanna go with me, Elle?"

"I want to stay with Mommy."

Jack smiled and stood up. "Okay. You be good."

"I will."

He kissed the top of her head and then gave Beth a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Jack had no hesitation in telling her that. He felt it. That's why he had said yes when she had suggested they get married the night before. Getting to know her the last few months as an adult, a mature loving woman, filled his heart again.

THE NIGHT BEFORE

Jack drove Beth to the Carlin Grille in Juneau, a nice family restaurant with great food. He couldn't get the perfect vision of her in her "little black dress" out of his head. He didn't need to since she was there with him but he knew he'd always remember her standing downstairs, waiting for him.

They chatted easily during dinner, much like their evening chats by the fire. Every so often their eyes would meet over the table and they'd smile or touch hands.

After dinner, they took a walk by the bay, hand in hand. "Jack," she said, stopping and turning toward him. "I've been thinking."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah and I need to tell you something." He took her other hand in his, intertwining their fingers. "I've fallen for you, Jack. I don't know if it's the right time to tell you or if you're ready to hear it but its true." She moved closer, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love you and I love your girls and I don't ever want to leave."

He gently put a loose curl behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "I don't ever want you to leave."

Her eyes moved to his lips. She wondered if his lips were as soft as they looked. He smiled for a moment and gently touched his lips to hers in a slow, easy embrace. So soft.

"I love you too, Beth."

"You do?"

He nodded and pressed his forehead to hers. "Yes." It had happened and he hadn't expected it. But it made him whole again.

"I want to be your wife, Jack. Will you be my husband?"

Present day

Jack went to the grocery store and picked up the tylenol along with some food and a bouquet of flowers for her.

He returned an hour later to find Beth and both girls sleeping on the bed in the master. He put the tylenol on the bedside table and left the room to start dinner. He didn't cook often but he had the ability.

He prepared the roast for the oven, searing it on all sides for flavor and then added it to the pan with onions and carrots for Elle. Then he added water and put it in the oven.

Next, he found a vase and put Beth's flowers in it, setting it on the counter.

"Those are pretty," Beth told him from the doorway.

"I'm glad you like them."

"I love them." She walked forward and gave him a tight hug and then stretched up to kiss him.

"Did you make a doctor appointment for Maggie?" he asked after their lips parted a bit later.

"Yes. It's at two. And Elle still needs pants. Which do you want to do?"

"Pants, I guess."

Beth nodded. "She needs a size six."

"Six, got it."

"You sure?"

"No. I mean I've never bought her pants before. How do I know if they're the right ones?"

"She will tell you if she likes them and pants are pants, honey. You'll do fine. I'd say get her a few different pairs."

"Okay."

Beth turned when a crying, flushed Maggie walked into the room, her arms up. "Mama!"

"Hi, sweetheart. Let's give you some medicine."

Beth took her into the master and sat on the bed. She carefully measured the dosage and held it up to Maggie's lips. "Open up, sweetheart. This will make you feel better."

"Mommy?" Elle mumbled from the bed next to her.

"Yeah?"

"My throat hurts and I'm hot."

Beth reached over and touched her forehead. "Looks like both of you are sick. I guess pants will have to wait."

"No! I need pants! Pink and blue ones."

"Sweetie, I don't think you should go anywhere sick."

Elle crossed her arms and rolled over, facing the door. "Not fair!"

"Elle, I need to go get Maggie ready for the doctor. Are you getting up or are you going to stay here?"

"Staying."

"Alright." Beth walked over to her side of the bed and gave Elle a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too, Mommy."

She gave her another kiss, told Jack that Elle was getting sick too and then went to get Maggie ready.

Her phone rang as she was driving to the pediatrician. "Hey, Julie."

"Hey, I have you on speaker. Vi is here. We want to know how your date went last night."

Beth smiled and cast a quick glance at her wedding band. "Couldn't have gone better."

"Details, please." Beth pulled into the parking lot of Shepherd Pediatrics.

"Well, it's a long story and I have an appointment right now for Maggie. I'll call you later. Love you!"

Beth silenced her phone and slipped it in her purse. She was both excited and nervous to get Julie and Vi's reaction, but first, her new daughter needed the doctor.

"Margaret Thornton," the doctor said as he walked in the room.

"She's here," Beth told him.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Shepherd. And you are?"

"Beth That...Thornton. I'm her mother."

"Nice to meet you. What brought you ladies in this afternoon?"

"She has a 101 fever and her ear hurts."

"Aww, that sounds miserable. How are you doing, Margaret?"

Maggie buried her face in Beth's neck and whimpered. "Its okay, Maggie. Dr. Shepherd is going to help your ear stop hurting."

It took quite a bit of convincing but Dr. Shepherd finally took a look in Maggie's ear and then prescribed antibiotics for her.

Beth picked up the medicine at the pharmacy and then they headed home.

Julie called again as they drove. "Hi, Julie. Is Vi still there?"

"Yes, but only for five more minutes."

"Yeah, we need details!" Vi yelled in the background.

"Well, we went to Carlin Grille and the food was great. Then we took a walk and I told him I loved him and he kissed me and then we got married. That's all."

"What?! You got married?" Vi shrieked.

"Yep. Went to a Pastor recommended by someone we asked and got married."

"Beth, I'm supposed to be your matron of honor!" Julie said. "I can't believe you got married without your family there."

"Julie, please don't be angry."

"What did Dad say when you told him?"

"You are the first ones I've told. But I know he will be fine with it."

"About as fine as me? Doubt it. I'd love to be an eavesdropper on that conversation."

"Congratulations, Beth. I'm happy for you," Vi told her.

Beth sighed when they hung up. She thought Julie would be happier for her. She hoped that her Dad and Andrea would be.


	8. Chapter 8

Beth sat back against the headboard that night, her phone in her hand.

"You can do this, hon. Just call."

She looked at Jack and back at her phone. Then she dialed.

"Hey, Bethie," William answered.

"Hi, Dad. How is everyone?"

"Just fine. Patrick is getting A's in all his classes. Andrea is working hard at her interior design business. I'm loving retirement."

"That's good to hear," she said quietly.

"Something wrong, dear?"

"No. I just have some news."

"What's that?"

"I sort of got married."

Jack slipped his fingers between hers and squeezed, giving his support.

"Married?" William chuckled. "Well, Andrea called it."

"What do you mean?"

"She told me back when you left that she wouldn't be surprised if you just up and married him."

"I love him. I love the girls. It made sense."

"Well, I'm happy for you, Bethie. But I'd really like to meet this family of yours."

"Well, why don't you all come up for Thanksgiving? We have the guest apartment. "

"I'll talk to Andrea, but my guess is she would love to come visit."

"Alright, great. I guess I'll talk to you soon."

"Yes, dear. Love you."

"Love you, Dad."

She sighed and gave Jack a smile. "He was happy. He said Andrea had predicted we would get married."

Jack chuckled. "I think I'm going to like this woman."

Elizabeth smiled over at her husband. The reality of that was still sinking in. Placing her phone down she turned her attention solely on Jack.

"You know what I think?"

"What's that?"

"I think I'm really happy."

"You only think?" he teased, pulled her close as he wrapped them together in the sheets. "Let's see if I can change that "think" to a "know."

"Mommy?" Elle whispered, touching Beth's face.

Beth woke up confused for a minute. "Yes, sweetie?"

"I don't feel good. My head hurts and my tummy feels yucky."

Beth snuck a peek at Jack. Sound asleep. "Let's go get you some medicine." Beth then realized she wasn't exactly dressed. "Sweetie, go out in the hall. I'll be right there."

She slipped her nightgown down over her head and then walked out into the hall. They wandered into the kitchen. "Maybe medicine isn't a good idea with an upset tummy. Would you like some juice?"

"No, thank you."

Beth felt her head. "You're warm, honey. Let's go over to the couch."

Elle climbed up next to Beth and leaned against her. "Mommy, I think I'm going to throw up!"

Beth tried to rush her to the bathroom but they didn't quite make it. She threw up all over Beth and the floor in the hallway and then started bawling. "Its okay, sweetheart. We will get you all cleaned up."

Jack appeared, looking way too adorable for the situation, standing there in just his shorts and his hair all messy. "She threw up?"

"Yeah."

"I'll clean it up," he offered, heading to the kitchen for cleaning supplies.

Beth took off Elle's pajamas and cleaned her up a bit and then started a bubble bath. "How's your tummy now?"

"Better."

"That's good."

"I don't like throwing up."

"I know. It's not fun."

When Jack returned he peeked in the door. "Want me to help her while you shower, hon?"

"I want Mommy," Elle told him stubbornly.

"I'll shower after," Beth told him with a wink. "Thanks for cleaning up."

"Of course." He walked over and kissed her. "You're beautiful, even covered in puke."

"I'm not sure what to say to that," she said with a smile. "Thanks? I think."

"It's absolutely a compliment. I'm just rusty at giving them."

"Well, we will have to work on that. In the meantime, you have to work tomorrow so you should get to bed."

He kissed her again and smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

Beth gasped as Elle vomited all over her feet.

"Sorry, Mommy."

"That's okay, sweetheart. Maybe we should both just take a shower."

"I'll get you clean clothes," Jack said as he dashed out of the room.

Beth let the water out of the tub, closed the curtain a little and helped Elle climb in. "Okay, sweetie, let's get you cleaned up first."

After washing her hair and getting her in new jammies, Beth had her sit by the toilet in case she got sick again and then she got in the shower.

Finally, after a good half hour, Beth got her tucked in bed in the guest room, away from Maggie who only seemed to have a cold. "Mommy, will you stay with me?"

"Until you go to sleep, yes. Now I'm putting this trash can next to the bed. So if you feel sick again, you can use that."

"Okay."

Jack was in the master, awake. He could hear Beth and Elle talking and then he heard an angelic voice singing.

"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder

You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger

May you never take one single breath for granted

God forbid love ever leave you empty handed

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean

Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance

Never settle for the path of least resistance

Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin'

Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin'

He fell even more in love with her right then. Such a beautiful woman, inside and out. How did he get so lucky twice in his life?

The next day, Beth had planned on taking the girls to see Abigail so she could give her resignation but since Maggie still wasn't feeling well, she kept them in.

She did, however, text her.

"Ms. Stanton, I'd like to set up a time that we can meet."

A moment later, she received a response. "I'm in the neighborhood now. I could stop by."

"Okay. Sure." No time like the present, she told herself.

"Be there in about five."

Once they were seated at the table with two cups of coffee, Beth sighed. This was it. "I need to confess something. I can't work for you anymore."

"Why not?"

"I fell in love with Jack and we got married," she said, holding up her hand. "Two days ago."

"Whoa. That's a breach of your contract."

"I know. That's why I'm quitting. I'm a wife and mother now. I have to be here, taking care of them. I'm sorry, Ms. Stanton. I didn't plan on this happening."

"Look, I know how Mr. Thornton is. It's commendable that you want to care for his girls but to marry him? Why make such a hasty decision? He used his wife's inheritance to build this house. Took her money, just like that."

"With all due respect, you don't know Mr. Thornton and the decision may have been spontaneous but a lot of thought led up to it."

"The man needed a nanny to take care of his children because he was always gone."

"Ms. Stanton, he was grieving and it hurt him to see his kids because they reminded him of Larissa. But he has moved on and he loves his children and spends a lot of time with them and me."

Jack walked in then. "Honey?"

"Dining room, Jack."

"Oh, hi. I'm Jack," he said, holding his hand out to Abigail.

"Abigail Stanton."

"Oh, you're from…"

"Evergreen Childcare, yes. Your...wife here was just telling me that she married you. That is a total breach of contract."

"Which I believe is why she's being honest with you."

"How long have you been dating each other?"

"Our first date was two days ago."

"You got married on your first date?"

"Yes," they both said.

"Well, it's a shame to lose you, Miss Thatcher, or...Mrs. Thornton. I wish you the best of luck." Abigail nodded and left the house.

"Wow. She's uh…"

"Intense," Beth said with a laugh. She nodded, stepping close and kissing his tempting lips. "You're home early."

"Yeah. I missed you."

"I missed you too." She looked up at his face and then away, Abigail's words about the house and Jack's money ringing in her ears.

"What?"

"Jack, you're a detective."

"Yes."

"Detectives don't make a huge amount of money but...I mean this is a huge house. It's not simply furnished."

"It is big. Please just ask me, Beth. I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Ms. Stanton said you used your wife's inheritance to build this house."

He took her hand and led her to the couch. "Lissy's money did pay for this house but it wasn't from her inheritance. Lissy wanted a big family. Our plan was at least five kids. She said we needed a big house so everyone had room to run around and so she could escape once in a while if she needed to. I wanted a big family too so we built the house."

She squeezed his hand. "Thank you for telling me."

"I have no secrets, Beth. Especially now that we're married."

"What do you want now, Jack?"

"Regarding what?"

"A family. I mean, you have two kids."

"We have two, Beth. I wouldn't mind a few more, if you do, that is."

"I do. Vi says I've wanted kids forever and I admit that that is how I've always envisioned myself. A mom. Of multiple kids. Maybe that's why I became a nanny. To fill that need."

"Then we will have them. Maybe a boy or two?"

They chatted until the kids woke up from their naps. Since Elle was feeling better, Jack took her to the mall for school pants while Beth stayed home with a sniffling Maggie.

The mall

"Oh! Daddy! These pink ones are the best! Look, they have sparkles and bows! Can I get them?"

Jack looked for size six and held them up to her. Beth said pants were pants. "Sure, Ellie. Let's pick out a few more pairs."

"Can I get shirts too?"

He couldn't deny his little Ellie was growing fast so he agreed. By the time they were done shopping, she had four new pairs of pants, four shirts, because they needed to match her pants, and some new socks and headbands.

"Ellie, how about we get some ice cream?"

She skipped and took his hand. "Can we take some home for Mommy and Maggie? Maybe it will help Maggie feel better."

"Sure, sweetheart. I wonder what flavor Mommy likes."

"Cherry...something. It starts with a G. She always has it in the freezer."

"Cherry Garcia?"

"Yup! It's really good. She let me have a taste."

"Let's get a big container of that then."

Jack only saw small containers though so he bought three, a can of whipped cream, and rainbow sprinkles at Elle's request and then they headed home.

He heard Beth in the kitchen when they got home so he headed there with Elle and all their bags.

"Hi, sweetheart. We're home."

"Dada!" Maggie said with a hoarse voice.

"Hi, Magpie." He kissed the top of her head.

"I sick."

"I know." She coughed deeply and then sneezed. "Aw. Poor Maggie."

Beth gave him a kiss and peeked in the bags. "Wow. Those are definitely some girly pants," she chuckled, holding up the purple pair with pink lace on the back pockets and sequins and sparkles everywhere.

"They were her size and she said they were 'so cool'. So I got them."

"And three other pairs and shirts...and socks and headbands?"

"You told me multiple pairs and she said she needed those other things to match."

Beth gave him a kiss and laughed. "You're a good dad."

"But?"

"No buts. You're amazing. And I bet you Maggie will like wearing these in a couple years too."

"I got you something too."

"Ooo what?"

He pulled out the pints of ice cream, sprinkles and whipped cream.

Beth laughed and opened the freezer, showing him three more pints of Cherry Garcia ice cream. "Thank you, hon."

"Elle said you loved it."

"I do. And I love you and the fact that I now have two months worth of my favorite dessert."

After the girls were in bed, Beth and Jack had their own ice cream party in their room.

"So, I've been thinking, Jack." She took a bite of ice cream and looked at him.

"About what?"

"Well, with Elle in school, it will be just me and Mags. I've been thinking that maybe I need a hobby."

"A hobby? Okay. I know you sing well."

"Yeah, but there isn't much I can do with that. I'm good with kids and arts and crafts. I think I might check out the community center. See if there is something I can do and take Maggie with me."

"Great idea." He put a dot of whipped cream on her nose.

"Hey!" She retaliated with a smear of hot fudge on his chest.

He raised his eyebrows and kissed away the whipped cream. "Better?"

"A little." She smirked. "But maybe I should do something about that hot fudge."

"Maybe you should."

She put her bowl aside and pushed him back against his pillows. "And maybe we should start working on that family we talked about earlier."


	9. Chapter 9

Beth pushed Maggie in the grocery cart at the store the next day. As they passed through the doors, she saw the bulletin board. Maybe there was something there to ease her need for a hobby.

Lost pets and rental properties filled most of the board but down in the corner was exactly what she was looking for..

**EVERGREEN COMMUNITY CENTER**

**Teacher needed for children's arts and crafts room. Ages 3 to 5. Monday, Wednesday, Friday. 11am to 2pm**

**Application online. Teaching certification not necessary but experience preferred. 798-556-2221**

Beth took a picture of the poster and decided to call later when they got home. She didn't have teaching experience but she had experience with children. Hopefully that would be enough.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Potty."

She pushed the cart back through the doors and took Maggie to the bathroom before heading back in to shop.

When they got home, Beth put their groceries away and filled out the online application for the community center while Maggie napped.

Then, she and Maggie went to pick up Elle from school.

"Hi, Mommy!" she said, climbing in her booster seat.

"Hi, sweetheart. How was school?"

"Great! I got a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend, huh? What's his name?"

"Trey."

"Is Trey your age?"

"No, he's seven! But he likes me."

"Wow! An older man."

"Yep! That way he can take care of me."

"Take care of you?"

"Yep. When we get married. Daddy says he takes care of you."

Beth smiled. Nothing like an almost seven year old and her first crush.

"Yes he does, Ellie. He takes very good care of me."

"Can we make cookies? With pink sprinkles? I wanna take them to Trey."

"Sure, sweetie."

As they walked in the door, Beth's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Elizabeth Thornton?"

"Yes. This is she." She helped pull off Maggie's boots while keeping the phone tucked between her shoulder and her ear.

"Great. This is Willa from Evergreen Community Center. I have your application here regarding the children's arts and crafts room."

"Oh! Yes."

"Do you have a teachers license?"

"No, however, I've been a nanny for the last few years with Evergreen Childcare and I have two of my own. I'd love a chance to work with more children."

"Are you available tomorrow to come in for an interview? Say...ten am?"

"As I mentioned, I have children. My oldest is in school but I'd need to bring my youngest with me. Is that an issue?"

"No, that will be fine. I'll see you then."

"Great! Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

Beth heard breaking glass coming from the kitchen. She rushed, almost tripping over Maggie who had stopped in the doorway. "Elle Renee, don't move. There is broken glass by your foot." Elle burst into tears at Beth's stern tone.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to make cookies! You said we could!"

"Yes, sweetheart, we can. Why didn't you wait for me?" she asked, picking up the big pieces first.

"I'm six and a half," she sobbed.

"Yes, sweetie, but sometimes you need to ask for help. Especially when you're going to cook something."

Beth picked her up and gave her a big hug. "Are you hurt?"

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"Good. Now why don't you take Maggie to play and I'll clean up? When it's safe, I'll come get you."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

Beth gave her a kiss on each cheek. "Its ok, Ellie. Accidents happen. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt."

She swept up the rest and then used a wet paper towel to make sure any stray shards were gone too. Then she took out the ingredients for the cookies and went to Maggie's room.

"Who wants to make cookies?"

"Me!" Elle said.

"Me me!" Maggie said, copying her sister.

"Alright let's go. But we can't have any until after dinner though."

"Maybe just one?" Elle asked, her eyes big and pleading.

"After dinner."

Beth's phone rang again. "Hey, handsome."

"Hi, hon. Did you start dinner yet?"

"Nope."

"Does Chinese sound good? I'll pick it up on my way home."

"Ooo yes."

"I have paper and pen in hand. What do you want?"

"Kung Pao Chicken, spicy please. And the girls like egg rolls so get some extra and extra rice."

"Yum! Egg rolls!" Elle said, from the counter stool.

"Do you want sweet and sour chicken, girls?"

"Yes!" they told her.

Jack hung up a few minutes later, not aware of the blissful smile on his face.

"Jack?"

"Hey, Nate."

"I just heard that you and Beth got married."

"We did, yes. A little over a week ago."

"Congratulations, Bro. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. How was your trip?"

"It was fine."

"Just fine? You went on a cruise, Grant. All you can eat buffets alone would make it better than fine."

"The food was good. The weather was nicer than here so that was a plus."

"Didn't you go with Faith?"

"Yeah. We broke up when we got home."

"Oh. Man that stinks. I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "She wasn't the one for me. Well, anyway, I'm headed home. Say hi to Beth for me."

"Will do."

….

Later at home

Beth suggested eating dinner by the fireplace in the family room, kind of like a picnic.

"Sure, that sounds fun."

"Daddy! I have a boyfriend and his name is Trey and he's seven! And I made him cookies too. Well, Mommy helped."

"A boyfriend, Ellie?"

"Yup and we are gonna get married and he will take care of me like you take care of Mommy."

Jack raised his eyebrows at Beth. She just took another egg roll with a smile on her face.

"Well, what does he do for a job?"

"He doesn't have a job, Daddy."

"Why not?"

"He's only seven. You can't have a job when you're seven."

"Oh, well, I'm not sure I feel comfortable giving you away to a guy with no job."

"He's not a guy, Daddy," she giggled. "He's a boy. And I don't want you to give me away!"

"Well, I'll have to, Ellie. That's what Daddy's do when their daughters get married."

"That's sad! I want to stay with you and Mommy and Mags. Please don't give me away."

"Well, okay, you can stay here until Trey gets a job and you're at least thirty five."

Beth couldn't hold back her laughter with that one. "Oh, sweetheart. You think Elle will be hard to give away? Wait for Maggie."

"Don't remind me. Maybe when we have babies, they will be boys."

She gave him a kiss and got up, taking their leftovers into the kitchen. Before she knew it, she felt a warm, strong body pressed up against her.

"I've been thinking," he whispered, his lips grazing her neck. "We need a honeymoon, so we can concentrate on those boy babies."

"I agree."

"My Uncle Gary has a cabin on Moose Lake. It's only about two hours from here. I'm sure my parents will be glad to watch the girls."

She turned and looked at him. "Jack, I need to tell you something."

"Alright. I'm listening."

"I have an interview tomorrow and I'm really hoping I get it. It's only three days a week."

"At the community center?"

"Yeah. I applied earlier and they called me."

He gave her a big hug. "That's great, sweetheart. I hope you get it too."

"So really, we need to go on our trip soon because I would be starting in the next week or two. Plus my family will be coming here for Thanksgiving."

"Well, I guess we can go after the first of the year."

"Absolutely not. I really don't want to wait that long. Check and see if your parents can come this weekend. Can you take time off work?"

"I'll call now."

She stopped him from walking away and gave him a long, slow kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her again and then walked off to call his boss.

"Mommy?" Elle said from right next to her.

"Yes, my love?"

"Can we make popcorn and watch a movie?"

She checked the time. "First, baths, then a short movie."

"Yay!"

Beth ushered them up the stairs to their rooms, had them pick out their pajamas and then they wandered into the bathroom.

Jack popped his head in. "Sweetheart? This weekend is a go. Talked to my boss and my parents. They will watch the girls here."

"Gamma and Papa are coming?" Elle asked, jumping up and down.

"Yes! They are going to stay here for a few days while Mommy and I take a trip."

"I don't want you to go!" Elle yelled, stomping her foot.

"Elle Renee, no fits," Beth told her.

"But, Mommy!"

"No. You love Gamma and Papa. You will have so much fun and we will only be gone a few days."

"Why do you have to leave?" she asked, climbing into the tub while Beth helped Maggie use the potty.

"Because when people get married they take a trip to be alone."

"What do they do?"

Beth blushed, looking back at Jack who basically ran from the doorway. "They spend time together."

"Do they play games?"

"Something like that. Now it's time to wash your hair. Get your hair wet, please."

Jack chuckled as he wandered downstairs to clean up from dinner. Games, indeed.

A little while later, Jack heard the pitter patter of feet as they came down the stairs.

"Popcorn and movie time!" Elle yelled, Maggie right behind her.

"Popcorn?"

"Yup! And Mommy says no chocolate on it. Only butter and cheese."

"Go pick out a short movie and then we can watch it in Mommy and Daddy's room."

"In the big bed? Yay!"

Beth walked in and stood next to him. "We are going to watch in our room? You know they are going to fall asleep which means they will be there all night."

"Probably true."

"I guess I'll have to go put on my warm, flannel pajamas that cover every inch of my body instead of that short, black, silky nightgown you like," she said as she walked away, giggling when he groaned.

About thirty minutes later, as predicted, both girls were asleep between them and Beth was curled up under the covers, her eyes closed.

"Beth," he whispered.

"What?" she whispered back.

"I can take them to their room."

"You could."

"If I do, will you put on that black, silky nightgown?"

"Maybe."

"Beth…"

"Maybe I'll put on nothing."

He got out of bed in a flash, making her smile. He picked up Maggie first, taking her to the nursery and then he came back for Elle.

"I'm still seeing flannel, babe," he mentioned as he left the room again.

When he returned, he had already removed his shirt. "Aren't you going to be cold?" she teased.

"Nope. You'll keep me warm."

….

The next morning, after taking Ellie to school, Beth and Maggie headed to the community center for her interview.

Beth propped Maggie on her hip and walked in the door. "What do you think, Mags? Think this will be fun working here?"

"Yep! Fun!"

"That's what I think too."

The interview went well. Willa showed them to the classroom and introduced Beth to Molly Sullivan, the older kids teacher. Then they handed her a packet of paperwork to fill out and email back. Her first day would be the day after Thanksgiving.

"Would I be able to bring my oldest? She's on school break until the next Monday."

"Yes, that would be fine," Willa told her.

"I appreciate that. I'll get the paperwork sent over tonight."

And that was that. She would have a "job" to keep her occupied three days a week. A place to take Maggie and occasionally Elle that was fun and would help them be creative. A place where she felt helpful and important.

"Let's go home, buggy boo."

"Okay, Mama."

….

That weekend away was perfect for Jack and Beth. They used every extra moment to the fullest, enjoying each other, children free.

Before they knew it, it was Thanksgiving. Jack went to the airport to pick up William, Andrea and Patrick while Beth and the girls stayed at the house, preparing food and keeping Tom and Charlotte company.

Beth smiled at Elle and Maggie's squeals from the living room where Tom Sr. was chasing them on all fours, pretending to be a bear.

"You're quiet, dear," Charlotte noticed. "Everything alright?"

"Yes. Just fine. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"My life. I feel so lucky."

"If you don't mind me saying so, it has nothing to do with luck. It has everything to do with a certain Father in the heavens."

"Oh yes, of course. I just meant, I'm happy and I never imagined that I could be this happy. The only thing that would make it better…" She stopped talking, thinking of maybe not saying the words.

"A baby of your own?" Charlotte guessed.

"Yeah."

"It will come in time. You've only been married three weeks, dear."

"I know. I like to think of myself as a patient person...but, it's something I want more than anything."

"Pray, sweetie. Let him know what's on your mind and heart. He will help it happen at the perfect time."

She nodded. "Mommy!" Elle yelled, running in the room.

"Whats wrong?"

"Papa! He can't get up! Help!"

Charlotte and Beth ran into the room. Maggie was crying next to Tom who was passed out on the floor.

"Thomas!" Charlotte yelled kneeling next to him. "Thomas? Wake up, sweetheart."

Beth took out her phone and called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My father-in-law passed out. Please send someone."

"Is he conscious now, ma'am?"

"No."

"Is he diabetic?"

"I don't know. Charlotte? Is he diabetic?"

"No. But he skipped breakfast this morning because he wasn't feeling like eating."

Beth put the phone on the table, speaker on.

"Is he breathing, ma'am?" the dispatcher asked. Charlotte leaned over him.

"Yes and he has a pulse."

"Alright. Does anyone have any candy? His blood sugar might be low."

"I have a sucker!" Elle said, running to her room.

Elle came back a minute later and unwrapped the sucker handing it to Charlotte. Charlotte put it in Tom's mouth and they waited.

"An ambulance is about ten minutes out," the dispatcher told them. "Any change?"

Tom's eyes started moving then and then he groaned.

"He's waking up!" Elle announced.

"That's great news."

"Why am I on the floor?" he mumbled, taking the sucker out of his mouth.

"Fell down, Papa," Maggie told him, putting her head on his chest.

"Oh, Mags. I'm sorry I scared you."

"Thomas Thornton, put that sucker in your mouth," Charlotte scolded. "Your sugar is low." Tom reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Char, its okay."

"No! You scared us to death."

The siren alerted Beth that the paramedics had arrived so she asked the girls to go play in their rooms for a little and then opened the door.

"You called an ambulance? I don't need one."

"Yes, you do, you stubborn old bear," Charlotte told him.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. You are going to let them do what they need to do."

He cupped her face again and smiled. "Okay. Whatever you want, love."

"Thank you."

Jack and his carload drove up a moment later. He pulled off to the side. "What in the world?!" His phone rang. "Beth? Who is hurt? Who's sick?"

"Your dad. Honey…."

"I'm coming!" he told her, rushing into the house, his heart in his throat. "Dad!"

Beth stopped him just as he ran through the door. "Honey, he passed out. His blood sugar was low. He's okay."

Jack tried to slow his breathing but he was having a hard time. She put her hand on his chest and told him to breathe with her. "You're going to need an ambulance too if you don't slow your breathing."

He leaned his forehead against hers, trying to take a deep breath. "Are the girls okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah. I sent them to go play."

William, Andrea and Patrick entered the house. "Is there anything we can do?" William asked, eyeing the paramedics.

"Dad!" Beth left Jack's arms and flew into William's. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too, sweetie. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Excuse us, folks," the paramedics said, pushing the stretcher in their direction.

Tom reached for Jack. Jack bent down and hugged him. "I'll see you in a bit, Dad. We will follow the ambulance."

"Nonsense. You stay here with your family. I'll be good as new in a few hours and be back to eat that delicious turkey your wife is cooking."

"But…"

"No, buts. I'm fine, son. I'll see you soon."

Beth kissed his forehead and then stood back as they pushed him out the door.

"Easy on the bumps. I'm not sick but I am old!" he teased as the stretcher hit the steps.

Beth could see the pain and worry on her husband's face. "Sweetheart, go. Be with them. Call your brother too."

"But, Thanksgiving?"

"One of the things I am most thankful for is our family. Now go, take care of them. We'll be here waiting for you when you get back."

Jack pulled her tight against his chest and then gave her a rather long kiss, making her blush. "I love you. I'll talk to you soon."

"I love you too."

When he left, she turned and wiped her cheeks. "I'm sorry. That was really hard."

Andrea gave her a motherly hug. "Don't ever apologize for loving someone, dear."

"It made me think about losing Dad and you...I can't imagine it."

"Mama?" Maggie said quietly from next to her. Beth let go and looked down at her.

"Hi, sweetie."

"Where, Papa?"

She picked her up and held her. "He went to the doctor."

"Scared," she said, wrapping her legs around Beth's waist.

"I know, honey. It was scary. But he is going to be just fine." She gave her a few kisses and smiled. "Guess what, Mags. Someone is here to meet you."

Maggie turned around and gave a shy smile. "This is my Mom and my Dad and my brother. So its Papa William and Gamma Andrea and your Uncle Patrick."

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi, Maggie. It's so nice to meet you. Can I hold you?" Andrea held her hands out and Maggie went to her.

As the afternoon went on, the girls took to Beth's parents and brother really fast. While Andrea helped Beth in the kitchen, William and Patrick played with the girls.

"They're so precious," Andrea mentioned. "And Jack...he loves you so much."

"I love them too. I don't even remember what my life was like without them in it. I can't believe it's been almost a year."

"I'm happy for you, Beth. You deserve all this happiness."

"Thanks, Mom."

Beth slipped the turkey in the oven and set the timer to remind her to baste. When she turned back around, Andrea was staring at her.

"What?"

Andrea shook her head and wiped her eyes. "You called me Mom. That means so much to me."

Beth wiped her hands and gave her a hug. "That's what you are. You love me and support me like my first mom did."

"I love you, dear."

"I love you too."

About an hour before dinner, Vi, Lionel and Cara showed up and then Mike and Julie shortly after. There was so much noise in the house, Beth almost missed Jack's call.

"Jack? How is he?"

"He's good. They did a glucose test and they said he's diabetic."

"Oh wow. How did he take the news?"

"I think he's in denial but my mom won't let him be for long."

Beth chuckled. "That's Charlotte for you. She loves fiercely."

"Like someone else I know."

She stayed silent a moment. "I miss you, Jack."

"Well, we are pulling in the driveway now. Tommy and his girlfriend are behind me."

"Oh good!" She hung up, grabbed her coat and rushed outside.

Needless to say, the combined large family relished the wonderful opportunity to be together and give thanks, praying for health and happiness and a good year to come.


	10. Chapter 10

The Next november

Beth wiped her eyes and nose for the thousandth time. It had been almost exactly a year since she and Jack married. Everything was wonderful. The girl's were growing up. Jack was still loving his job. Beth loved her work at the community center.

The only thing that was breaking her heart every month was when she found out yet again that she wasn't pregnant. Julie had endometriosis and had issues for over five years getting pregnant. Now, she had one on the way and was a proud mother of two adopted siblings, three year old Lorna and her five year old sister Gwen.

But Beth did not have endometriosis. In fact her gynecologist said she had no medical reason why she wasn't pregnant by now.

The girls were asleep, dinner was in the slow-cooker and Jack would be home shortly. In the meantime, Beth was lying in bed, trying to fight her sadness but not succeeding.

"Beth?" Jack said, sitting on the bed next to her. "Babe, it's dinner time."

"No, we still have an hour," she mumbled.

"Sweetie, wake up. I've been home an hour."

"What?" she sat up and blinked her eyes.

He could see her puffy red eyes and knew what had happened. The doctors had confirmed that neither of them had any medical issues to prevent pregnancy. It killed him to know she was so sad.

"Think you can get time off from the community center?" he asked, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Yes, probably." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and headed to the bathroom.

She washed her face and then dried it.

"Honey, it's our anniversary next week. I'd like to celebrate with you."

"Your parents watching the girls?"

"Yeah." He stood behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I love you."

"I know." When her eyes met his in the mirror, her face crumpled as she burst into tears. "Jack," she sobbed. "What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing, Beth. You are just fine."

"I'm even getting fat, Jack," she told him, pulling up her shirt. "I'm fat and I can't have babies."

Jack smiled and reached into the drawer next to her. "Take one of these, Beth. I'll wait on the bed."

"What's the point? They're always negative."

"Trust me. I have a good feeling."

"Maybe after dinner. I'm having a salad," she mentioned walking past him. He took her hand.

"Beth, take the test."

She nodded but walked to the kitchen. She really didn't think she was pregnant and she didn't want to be disappointed yet again so she'd put it off until at least dinner was over and dishes were done. Maybe after the girls had baths and stories were finished.

The more she thought about it as Elle chattered about school through dinner, it made sense. She's been tired, gaining weight and crying a lot when she wasn't grumpy. Since it had been almost a year, she stopped keeping strict track of her periods. In fact, she may be late now. "Oh my gosh!" she said, dashing from the table.

"Where's Mommy going?" Maggie wondered, putting more tater tot casserole in her mouth.

"Small bites, Mags," Jack reminded her. "She'll be back in a minute." She didn't come back though. Ten minutes turned to twenty and then thirty.

"Um, girls, time for baths. Elle, you start the water."

"Okay," she told him, taking Maggie's hand and leading her upstairs.

Jack cleared the table and then went to find Beth. He found her sobbing on the bathroom floor. Crap. He thought she for sure was pregnant. "Babe? I'm sorry. I really thought you were."

"I took one, Jack," she told him. "And then two...and then a third! All of them….they all say yes!"

He looked at them. All clearly had the word pregnant on the screen. He laughed and pulled her into his arms, kissing her and laughing and dancing around. "I knew it!"

"I can't believe it, Jack. Finally."

"I'm so glad."

They did celebrate their anniversary at the cabin and of course her nausea hit full force. She didn't even care though. All she knew was she was pregnant, finally!

Jack wandered into the bedroom at the cabin with dry toast and some ginger tea, which was all her stomach could tolerate.

"Babe? You awake?"

"Yeah." She sat up and then covered her mouth, bolting to the bathroom.

When she walked back out after brushing her teeth, she looked pale.

"Happy Anniversary, honey. I'm sorry you don't feel well."

"I'm not. This is our baby in here, Jack," she said, rubbing her tummy. "I'll go through anything to have it be healthy."

Jack helped her climb back in bed and kissed her forehead, marveling at his strong wife. In that way, she reminded him of Larissa. Her strength, even when fighting for her life, was unbelievable.

"Hey," Beth said, touching his cheek. "What? You look so sad."

He shook his head. "Just grateful."

He leaned his forehead to hers and put his hands on her tummy. "So grateful." Tears ran down his cheeks as he prayed a prayer of thanksgiving.

"Oh, sweetheart. I love you so much. Why the tears?"

"You're amazing, Beth. So beautiful and strong and you love the girls and this baby so fiercely."

"And you," she said, smiling. "Don't forget you." She kissed him slowly, pulling him down with her.

"Babe, are you feeling better?"

"Happy Anniversary, Jack," she mumbled as she kissed him again.

He took that as a yes.

Later, they sat under a blanket on the floor in front of the sofa next to a warm crackling fire.

"Beth, what if we moved?"

"Why?"

"I thought maybe because Larissa and I built it, with our dreams in mind, that maybe you'd want to build a house of our own. For our family."

She thought for a long moment. So long that he thought she might be asleep.

"Babe?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think?"

"I think that would be nice."

"Are you sure? You hesitated…"

"I was just thinking that it feels nice to have it be for our family, you know?"

He put his arms around her tighter and breathed her in. She smelled like an orange and vanilla, all at the same time. "I agree completely."

As was typical in their part of Alaska, not only was it freezing outside, but mother nature decided to dump almost two feet of snow on the cabin.

"Uh, babe. We can't really leave," Jack told her as he walked back inside to get the bag.

"Why?"

"We are snowed in."

She looked out the window. "How did we not notice this?"

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her warm lips with his cold ones. "We were busy."

She giggled. "Now what? I guess we have enough food for a few days."

"Yeah. I guess we should just call the girls and my parents and then get back under that blanket by the fire."

So for the next three days, until the road was clear enough to travel on, they enjoyed an extra bit of married bliss.

The day they returned, Beth called her ob/gynecologist and made an appointment for the next week, wanting to do everything possible to make sure the baby was doing fine.

While she was taking care of her daily chores one day, Jack was at work.

His phone vibrated on his belt. "Detective Thornton."

"Well, Detective Thornton. Its good to know you're still around."

"Lee? Lee Coulter?"

"Jack, its been a long time."

"Yeah. Five years?"

"Yeah. I want you to know how sorry I am for your loss. And I'm sorry I haven't been in touch. Life has been crazy."

"I appreciate that but the way I see it, its as much my fault as it is yours. Lee, the first few years were rough. I lost my way when Larissa passed."

"And now?"

"About two years ago, I met someone. Beth. She started out as the girl's nanny...but things changed."

"For the better?"

"Yes. We've been married a year now and expecting a baby. Things couldn't be better."

"That's great. But I think I know of a way they could get even better."

"What do you mean?"

Jack walked in the house about dinnertime. Something smelled amazing.

"Hey, where are my girls?" he called.

"Daddy!" the younger ones said, running to him, attacking his legs.

"There's two of them. Where's Mommy?"

"Making dinner. Its your favorite."

"Cheesy bacon chicken and twice baked potatoes," he said, sighing with pleasure.

"That's right, husband," Beth said from the kitchen doorway.

"What's the occasion?" he asked, giving her a hello kiss.

"Because I love you."

"That's a good reason."

"Hey, girls, can you finish setting the table?" Beth asked.

"Yes, Mommy," Elle said as they walked over to the table to fold the napkins just so. Elle said they looked more fancy that way.

Beth slipped her arms up and over Jack's shoulders, giving him a long, deep kiss. "I missed you," she whispered when they broke apart to breathe.

He tightened his arms around her waist and let out a deep breath. Nothing was better than being at home with his wife and girls in his arms. "I missed you too, honey." He kissed her again and looked at her in the eyes. "Can we talk tonight? Alone?"

"Of course. Its a date."

A couple hours later, after the girls were bathed and sleeping, Jack and Beth met on the couch.

Beth had noticed Jack periodically thinking during dinner. Just pushing the food around on his plate. Now, he was leaning forward, his elbows on his thighs, staring into the fire.

"Hon? What's on your mind?"

"I got a call from an old friend today. An old police academy friend."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

She touched his back, rubbing circles and waiting for him to continue.

"He's a Captain at the San Francisco PD."

"Okay."

"He has a job opening for Sergeant. He wants me. He heard from my boss that I solved that case last year and he wants me on his team."

She thought for a moment. San Francisco. It was definitely not Evergreen Alaska.

"What did you tell him?"

"That I needed time to talk to you about it."

"What do you think, Jack? Is it something you want to do?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"There isn't very much room to move up where I am now. I'd be working in a larger city with room to grow."

"With more danger."

"Well, yes. My job is dangerous, Beth. I know you know that. But my job would also be administrative. I wouldn't always be in danger. No undercover work as far as I know."

"Yeah."

He took her hand and threaded their fingers together. "It would mean a raise in pay and better benefits." He watched her think for a moment. "Is it something you'd be willing to do? Move so far, raise the kids in the city?"

"Jack, it's your career. I'm your wife. I support you and we'd be leaving family here but we'd also be closer to my parents."

"But would you be happy? Truly happy?"

"I'm happy wherever you and the girls are. I'd live on the moon if you were transferred there."

"Well, if we are going to do this, we need to sell this house and find a house there. I might need to travel there a few times to meet my coworkers and find us a place."

"I understand," she nodded, giving him a brave smile.

"Okay," he said, kissing her lips. "So we're moving?"

"Looks like it."


	11. Chapter 11

Jack picked up all three of his girls after work about a week later. He and Beth planned to take the girls to Roly Poly Pizza, their favorite, and tell them they were moving. They waited until they were done eating.

"I don't want to move!" Elle yelled, pouting and crossing her arms.

"What about Auntie Vi and Auntie Julie?" Maggie added, mimicking her sister's pose. "And Nanna and Papa!"

"I don't want to go! I'll never see Trey again!" Elle exclaimed, dramatically sobbing. "Or Tommy or Riley or Frannie!" Apparently her friends were very important to her.

Jack and Beth looked at each other and gestured to their waitress for the check. "It seemed like a good idea to tell them here," Beth mentioned.

Jack carried Maggie out and Beth took Elle's hand once the bill was paid.

The tears that continued for the twenty minute drive home were crazy.

"Girls, we will come back and visit. You can use FaceTime to call everyone," Jack told them.

"Its not the same, Dad!"

"Elle, be respectful, please. Its time to calm down now."

"You're mean!"

"Elle Renee," Beth scolded calmly. "To your room when we get home."

"You're mean too," she muttered. "I don't like you anymore." That stung Beth's heart.

"No tablet until Monday," Jack told her.

The kids ran in the house ahead of Jack and Beth. Jack knew that Elle's comment had hurt her.

"She's seven, babe. She doesn't mean that."

"Kids are very honest. Maybe we shouldn't move. Maybe it's a mistake," she told him, wiping her cheeks.

"Beth, we are the parents. We are making this decision based on what's best for our family."

"Yeah. I know." She hung up her coat and took off her boots. "I'm going to bed." She kissed him and walked away.

He headed straight to Elle's room. He knocked. When he didn't get an answer, he waited a moment and then spoke. "Elle, it's Dad. I'm coming in."

She was laying on her bed, curled up in a tiny ball. "Ellie? Tell me why you reacted that way."

"I don't want to move."

"What else?"

He dried her cheeks and brushed her hair back as he waited. "Do you think Mommy will be mad that we are leaving? My first Mommy."

Ah. OK. "No, sweetheart."

"But this was her house too. If someone else lives here it won't be anymore."

"Sweetheart, your Mommy passed away. She loved you very much. All your first Mommy ever wanted was for you to be happy. Are you happy?"

"Yeah," she sniffled.

"Will you do me a favor then? Apologize to Beth? Her feelings were hurt when you said you don't like her anymore."

"I didn't mean it. I was just mad."

"I know but she needs to hear it from you."

"Do I still have my tablet taken away?"

"Yep. You misbehaved."

"Okay. I thought so." She got up and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm sorry I yelled. I don't get why we have to move."

"Because I'm getting a new job. Its in California."

She sighed. "Okay."

Beth heard a knock on the door a few moments later. "Come in."

"Mommy?"

She looked over and saw a somewhat scared Elle standing just inside the door.

"Yes, baby."

"Can I talk to you please?"

"Of course." Beth patted the bed next to where she was laying. Elle climbed up and laid down, her head leaning against Beth's chest.

"I'm sorry, Mommy. I didn't mean what I said. I love you so so so much!"

"I think I know that but its good to hear you say it."

"Will you still be mine and Maggie's Mommy? We need you with us."

"Sweetheart, I will always be your Mommy."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay. I'm really gonna miss my friends when we move to California."

"I know, but you'll FaceTime them and you'll make lots of new friends too."

"Can we get a dog?"

"We will need to ask your Dad about that."

They had decided to put the dog on hold the moment the ultrasound tech dropped a bomb on them.

"See these little blips? This one and this one?" They nodded, mesmerized. "Those are your babies."

"Twins?" Beth asked.

"Yes. Two babies with strong heartbeats."

Jack went pale and sat back down. "Jack?" Beth laughed. "You okay there?"

"I mean...did she...she said twins?"

"Yeah. Two babies. Part you and part me."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Beth watched the screen, taking in the signs of life that were within her. Amazing.

"I can't believe it."

Neither could she. "I bet one of them will be a boy," she told him.

"Maybe."

A week later at Thanksgiving, they decided to tell everyone about the twins and moving. Beth was about eleven weeks along so she felt safe enough letting everyone in on it.

Thanksgiving morning though, Jack let her know some more news.

"My interview is tomorrow at 1pm."

"You're going to San Francisco tomorrow?"

"Yeah. And Lee got me in touch with his realtor and they have already set me up with a couple showings tomorrow evening."

"Wow. That's fast."

"That's good because my new job will technically be starting within a month."

"But what if we don't sell the house by then? And getting the four of us moved...I don't know, Jack."

"One day at a time, babe."

She walked into his arms and sighed. It was a lot all at once. "You're not going to move without me, are you?"

"Not if I can help it."

When Jack went to San Francisco for his interview and met with the realtor, all they found was two bedroom, tiny apartments in the city. Two bedrooms wouldn't work with the twins coming.

Jack insisted that the realtor check in Berkeley or Oakland. Hopefully since it was further outside the city things would be cheaper.

Unfortunately as the days flew by, there weren't any promising homes to be found. And just to throw another wrench in the situation, there had been a few bites on their home in Evergreen.

In fact, the day before Jack had to be in San Francisco to start his job, which was the day before New Years, the perfect offer came in and they took it.

Beth sniffled as she made lists of everything essential they needed to move out of the house. They thankfully had sixty days to vacate so Charlotte and Tom along with Julie and Vi helped her box up their belongings.

"Why the tears?" Charlotte asked, wandering in the kitchen one morning.

"Why did we think this was going to work? Jack is going to be living in San Francisco! That's twenty five hundred miles away, Charlotte. And by the end of February, we won't have a place to live anymore. We can't be homeless in February in Alaska! And I'm having twins!"

Charlotte chuckled, giving her a hug. "Everything's going to be just fine, Beth. Jack will find a house for you in time and if not, you and the girls can stay with us."

"Did I mention the twenty five hundred miles part and the twins?!"

"Yes you did, dear."

"What am I going to do without him, Charlotte?" she asked, wiping her cheeks.

"You'll still have him."

"I'll call you every morning and every night, babe," he assured her as he walked in, wrapping his arms around her.

"Its not the same, Jack."

"Beth, it won't be for long and I'm going to come here every two weeks to see you. I already cleared it with Lee."

"Promise me we will just buy a two bedroom if we can't find anything else."

"We need three bedrooms, Beth. We aren't going to settle on our life. Our future."

"That's what is happening. You're leaving us behind while you start our new life!" She shook her head.

"Beth…"

"No. I'm not okay with this."

She walked off and headed upstairs, slamming the door to the master.

"Thanks for helping Beth, Ma," he said, kissing her cheek. "Where are the girls?"

"In their rooms with Beth's sisters."

He nodded and headed up there to check on them before packing his own things and talking to Beth.

He knocked on Elle's room. "Hey, Ellie Bug, how are you doing?"

"Good. I'm picking out toys and books to give to the kids at the hospital. Mommy said she'd take us."

He kissed the top of her head. "That is a very sweet idea. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Dad."

He wandered across the hall to Maggie's room where Auntie Vi and Cara were helping her fill a box.

"Hi, Daddy," she said, lifting her arms. He picked her up and hugged her tight.

"Hi, Magpie."

"Daddy, are you really leaving us tomorrow?"

"Well, my new job starts."

"But, we are a family. We are supposed to live together."

"You're right, sweetheart. I'm working hard on that, I promise."

"Is Mommy mad at you?"

Vi winked at him, nodding toward the doorway.

"I'm working hard on that too." He kissed the top of her head and walked to the end of the hall. He turned the knob but the door didn't budge. He tried again.

"Beth? You locked the door!" he called loudly.

"I know!" she yelled back.

"Come on, Beth. I need to pack the rest of my stuff. I have an early flight."

He was met with silence. "I'm sorry I made you mad." He tapped on the door. "Please let me in."

She finally opened it but only an inch. "I don't want you to go. If you can't come in, you can't leave."

"You know, I had other plans for us this evening and they did not include being on this side of the door."

She looked at him, bit her bottom lip and then opened the door the rest of the way, backing up a step.

"Listen," he told her. "I am going to find the right house for us. Three bedrooms, a nice kitchen, a clawfoot tub and a nice yard. Maybe a pool. But it may take a bit of time."

"I'm not sure if you noticed but I'm not a very patient person when it comes to some things."

"Oh, I noticed." She playfully smacked his arm, gasping when he pulled her close. "I sure do love you, Beth Thornton."

"I love you more."

"Oh you think so?" She nodded, lifting his shirt above his head. "Prove it."

5am the next morning

Jack leaned down and kissed Elle's head. "I love you, Ellie. See you very soon," he whispered.

"Bye, Daddy."

Then he crossed the hall.

Maggie was asleep with her head covered by her blankets. Jack chuckled and kissed her cheeks and then her forehead. She was growing up so fast. Almost five years old already.

"Love you, Maggie Mae. To the moon and back."

"Love you," she mumbled.

He left the room and wandered to the kitchen where Beth made him a scrambled egg, toast and some coffee.

"You'll need your coffee this morning," she told him, pouring the exact amount of cream in the cup that he liked.

"Thank you."

She reached up and straightened his tie. "I'm very proud of you, Jack. I know that I said I didn't like this, but I promise to be more supportive from now on. You deserve this."

"That means a lot to me. You and the girls and our babies mean everything. If I didn't think it was the right thing to do, I wouldn't be doing it."

"I know." He leaned down, touching his lips to hers for a long moment. "See you soon, Jack?"

"Very soon," he promised.


End file.
